One thing leads to another
by harrypotterluvr1
Summary: 7th year Project.What happenes when fake feelings turn into reality? Head Boy and Girl.STORY COMPLETED!
1. Hogwarts letter,6:00 AM,Dinner

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic.Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer:I own nothing that you recognize

Hermione Granger sat up in bed at 6:00 in the morning she usually didn't wake up at 6:00 AM. But she couldn't sleep thinking about everything that was going on since the summer had started. It all happened when she got off the Hogwarts Express at the end of last year and found out that she was adopted and she wasn't a Granger at all. Her real name was Hermione Jane Montéva and was one of the richest and purest blood line in the Wizarding world she had been given for adoption the because that was the time that the wizarding world had been at war and they didn't want to put her in danger. But now she was living with her family and all was well. Since Ron and Harry didn't know anything about all of this she decided to write them a letter then go to bed. She could put it in one letter since Harry was staying with the Weasleys' now. He had turned 17 the previous day and was free to live where ever he wanted and was no longer in danger at Voldemort had been destroyed during battle in their 6th year. He wanted to get a flat but Mrs.Weasley insisted on him coming to the Burrow. Laughing slightly at the thought Hermione picked up her quill at started to write the letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_How are you two? I am fine. Just a little surprised. I was adopted when I was younger and my real name is Hermione Jane Montéva. Now I am living with my real family. I am also not a muggle-born I am a pure blood! Well I hope to see you soon. Maybe you can come visit me sometime. I'll talk to mum about it and tell you. Owl me soon._

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S Harry Happy 17th Birthday! Don't think I forgot! I'll send my present and this letter with Sandy when she gets back she's off hunting right now._

I folded up the letter and pulled Harry's present out from under my bed and put them both on my desk for when my owl got back. My parents got her for me after Crookshanks died.

Beep Beep

Hermione's Mirror next to her bed went off. She quickly picked it up and tapped it with her wand and said "Hello Ginny!"

"Hello Hermione what's up? Do you like your new house?" Ginny replied.

Hermione had already told Ginny what had happened and Ginny had skipped a year and was now going to be in 7th year just like Hermione. To celebrate they had bought 2 way mirrors so they could communicate. "Yes I love the house! You'll have to come and visit sometime.It's a castle! ButGinny I woke up for a bit now I want to get some sleep so I will talk to you in the morning ok?" Hermione said yawning.

"Ok I'm leaving. I talk to you later bye!" with that Ginny disappeared.

Hermione smiled and put the mirror down and slid under the covers and went to sleep.

"Hermione darling wake up."

"What's going on?" Hermione said sitting up to see her mum leaning over her.

"Hermione dear you over slept it's noon. So I thought I would wake you up."

"Thanks mum Are we doing anything special today?" Hermione asked slipping out of bed and pulling her robe on.

"Actually yes Hermione tonight we are having guest for dinner and you will need to wear something fancy. If you will look in your closet right before the dinner you will be able to find something. But until then you may do as you please. Oh and Hermione your Hogwarts letter is here downstairs if you want to come get it."

Hermione ran down the stairs to where all the letters come in and saw the Hogwarts letter she quickly opened it and read the first line and gave a screech of joy and ran off upstairs. Her mother came and looked at the letter and smiled as she had expected Hermione was Head Girl. She then apparated to Diagon Ally to buy Hermione a dress for tonight. Upstairs Hermione gave Sandy a few Owl Treats then gave her Harry's present, a book called "Quidditch Through The Ages" and the letter. Then she brushed her teeth and went to the library to read for a bit. Around 4:00 her mum came into the library and said"Hermione why don't you go get ready for dinner tonight?"

"Ok" Hermione got up and ran to her bathroom and took a shower. After she took a shower she went and used a spell to dry her hair. After all these years if wasn't so bushy anymore it straighted out to a more curly wavy kind of thing and was half way down her back. She pulled it up into an elegant bun and let a few pieces hang over and frameher face then she went to her closet and opened it and saw the most beautiful dress. She pulled it out and put it on. It was a deep maroon floor length dress that had white sleeves that rested on her arms instead of her shouldersand a white bow at her waist that had the stringcoming all the way down. She the used a few spells to put a little mascara eye liner, eye shadow and some lip gloss on then walked out of her room into the front room. Her mother gasped when she saw her. "Hermione you look great!" Hermione smiled back "Thank you. Mum who is coming?"

"A old Family friend. It is going to be-"

Ding Dong

Hermione's mum smiled and walked to the door. When she opened it there stood in a dark black suit Draco Malfoy with his mother.

A/N: that's the first chapter I hope you liked it! This is my frst ever fanfiction. So tell me what you think when you review! Only constructive criticism please! Review!


	2. Draco Malfoy,dinner and the male voice

Here's the next chapter!

Jacky Malfoy: Thanks so much for reviewing you made my day!

This is the end of the last chapter:

Her mother gasped when she saw her. "Hermione you look great!" Hermione smiled back "Thank you. Mum who is coming?"

"An old Family friend. It is going to be-"

Ding Dong

Hermione's mum smiled and walked to the door. When she opened it there stood in a dark black suit Draco Malfoy with his mother.

On with the story!

Draco's P.O.V.

"Draco let's go we are going to be late!" Mum screeched up the stairs.

I moaned and brushed my hair and put on my suit. I had stopped slicking it back in 3rd year and now let it hang over my face. It looked much better this way andnow we were going to dinner at some friend of my mother's family who husband died during the war. My father had also died during the war Potter and I had killed him together. Mother and I weren't upset though he wasn't very great. So now mother and I were going to dinner at this witches's place I think Mother said her name was Emily Montéva. I ran downstairs and let Mother fuss with my suit then we both Apparated there. We came to a place outside my dream house. It was really a castle and was very beautiful. This is where I wanted to live when I grew up. "Come along Draco." Mother called from down the street. "Do we have to walk a bit Mother?" I asked "No Draco just up the walk here." She said pointing to my dream house. I nodded and fallowed.

Ding Dong

A lady about Mother's age opened the door behind her was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She honestly was in floor length dress and wavy/curly hair half way down her back. But yet there was something familiar about her but I don't think I have seen her at Hogwarts. I stepped into the house and kissed the back of Mrs.Montéva's hand and walked up to the gorgeous girl and she held out her hand I took it saying"Draco Malfoy, charmed" she just nodded looking slightly nauseous.

Hermione's P.O.V

Mum opened the door and I saw none other than Draco Malfoy. Who, I could tell could not recognize me and was staring at me. He walked in and kissed my mother's hand and walked towards me knowing that I would have to show manners I held my hand out he took it and kissed it I just nodded feeling like I was going to throw up. Then his mother came and gave me a hug and kissed both my cheeks I repeated the action smiling slightly. My mother came and out her hand around my shoulder and said "Dear why don't you show Draco around?" I smiled and said "I would love to." And walked over to him he held his elbow out and I took and headed for the gardens. When we were outside he started walking towards me and I backed up till I was against the wall. He just smiled and walked over and said" I don't bite."

"Ok Malfoy just because you don't recognize me gives you no reason to act like this" I said

He was now too close and had his hand on my waist and said "Oh but it does." And kissed me. I just stood there against the wall hands and my sides then with out realizing it I kissed him back he deepened it by putting both his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck then –

I pulled away. He looked as shocked as I did. Then-

"No Malfoy this can't happen not you!"

"And why not?" he asked leaning against the wall and smirking

I took a deep breath "Because it's you ferret." He stood there and took it in before –

"GRANGER!" I smiled "No it's not Granger and I'm sorry but we can't do this and it's time for dinner so let's go."

I walked out leaving a shocked Malfoy behind me.

During dinner neither of us talked much. "Pass the salad Malfoy" I said at one point. Both the mother looked up. Do you two not get along with each other? We both shook out heads. My mum looked at me and said "Then you will Narcissa and I are very good friends and you will see each other often so please first name terms. Ok then let us continue our dinner. I looked at Malfoy we were both thinking the same thing they were asking for a miracle.

I sighed and said "Will you please pass the salad _Draco_" I said stressing the word.

Then "Of course _Hermione_"

He handed me the salad and we both shared a smile.

Then I took the salad and started stabbing it to death.

My mother looked at me and smiled "Hermione there is no need to kill the salad."

After dinner the Malfoy's left this time Malfoy actually gave me a hug. I just smiled after they left my mother turned to me and smiled "Hermione I think that young man likes you." I

started laughing "No mum you see we hate each other."

"Ok" she said still smiling then "Oh Hermione Congratulations on making Head Girl." I smiled "Thank you mum. Good Night."

"Good night darling." she said and headed to her bedroom still smiling.

I went up to my room closed the door and turned the light on. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind putting and arm around my waist and one around my mouth. I reached for my wand but realized it was on my bed.

"Don't scream" said a male voice in my ear.

A/n that's it! Who do you think it is? Just so you know it's not Malfoy! Review and I'll give you more chapters! I know cliff hanger! I'm evil! Please review! No flames!


	3. Back at Hogwarts,with the Head Boy

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I was really happy. I'm glad you like it so much!

And here's the end of the last chapter:

I went up to my room closed the door and turned the light on. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind putting and arm around my waist and one around my mouth. I reached for my wand but realized it was on my bed.

"Don't scream" said a male voice in my ear.

And on with the story!

Hermione's P.O.V

I stood stalk still scared to death about who was behind the hand. Then I realized it was two people cause I could hear them whispering. The voices sounded similar but to deep to be anyone's a Hogwarts. Then-

"Do you promise not to scream?" the same voice said in my ear. I nodded and the hand around my mouth released but not the one around my waist. I felt another hand snake around my wait and the hands interlock not letting me go anywhere I swiveled around to see who it was and saw-

"Harry, Ron!" I whispered not to wake my mother up. I quickly saw that Harry and his arms around my waist and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the forehead "Hi Hermione" and I realized that it was Harry's voice a while ago it was just deeper now. I turned and also gave Ron a hug he hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the lips I blushed and let go of him.

"What are you two doing here? And how on earth did you find this place?"

"Well we got your letter and we wanted to make sure you were being treated ok. And we really wanted to see you. So we followed Sandy." Said Ron grinning.

I smiled back "My Mum is treating me great and I'm really happy to see you guys. I was going to ask mum tomorrow whether you two and Ginny could floo over tomorrowand as happy as I am you are here you really need to leave because if anybody saw you here all hell will break loose." I whispered hoping that my mum was in bed and the house elves were in the kitchen.

"Ok Hermione We are leaving hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Said Harry. They both gave me a hug then climbed out my window and onto their brooms. "Hermione you look really pretty" said Ron and Harry nodded next to him. I blushed and waved to them and watched them disappear into the night sky. I left my window open incase Sandy needed to get out and changed into my favorite pajamas. Light blue short shortsand a dark blue tank top then I slipped under the covers and went to bed.

"Hermione wake up."

I sat up "Good Morning mum what are we doing today?"

"Well you can go to Diagon Ally and get your books and such as it is you leave tomorrow." My mum said smiling.

I got up and ran downstairs and ate some breakfast and then took a shower and headed to my desk to send Harry and Ron a quick letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I really wanted you two and Ginny to come over today but I have to go to Diagon Ally to get my school supplies. So I will see you at Kings' Cross. Tell Ginny I said Hello. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S Don't be late!_

I heard someone come into the house and hurried and out on some boot cut jeans a white spaghetti strap top and pulled a red sweater over it. Pulled half of my hair into a bun and let the rest hang loose and put some black eye liner and mascara and some light blue /lavender eye shadow and some lip gloss on grabbed my list put it in my purse along with my money and slipped my wand into my pocket and ran downstairs and stopped dead because sitting in the living room was Malfoy.

I groaned which unfortunately told him I was here.

"Hello Hermione "he said smiling. I quickly smiled back which looked my like a smirk and said "Excuse me I left my cloak upstairs."

After I cam back down I saw my mother talking to Draco and turn to means say "Hermione Draco is going to join you in Diagon Ally. Both of you can get your stuff and come back here for dinner. Your mother will be back Draco." We both nodded and then Malfoy walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. I stiffened "Well mother we'll be off." And then under my breath I said to Malfoy "Get you hand off of my before I chop it off." He just smiled and said "Shall we go to the fire Hermione."

As soon as we appeared in Diagon Ally I turned to Malfoy "Look I don't know what you are doing but I am not going to put up with it ferret. So you go do your shopping and I'll do mine then we will meet back here in 3 hrs to go back to my place for dinner."

"Hermione I am sorry for all those years can we just be friends?" and he actually sounded sincere.

I turned to him and took a breath "The day we become friends is the day that we have to work together." And then I walked away with "In three hours Malfoy meet me in Flourish and Blotts and I went down Diagon Ally

**Three Hours later Hermione house (Castle)**

"Mother we're back I am going to change for dinner-"

"Hermione dear Narcissa can't make it and she said to send Draco home." Mum said walking up to us.

Draco nodded and Apparated home. I told my mother I wasn't hungry and went up stairs to pack my trunk and go to bed.

**The next day at Kings Cross**

I hugged my mother bye and ran into the barrio to platform 9 and ¾ and walked right into someone who turned out to be

"HARRY!" I gave him a hug and then Ron and Ginny. We found a compartment I took out Defense against the Dark Arts Year 7 and started reading and looked up when someone knocked on our compartment Harry opened the door and said "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Easy Potter I haven't even insulted you yet. I just need Granger they need her in the Heads Carriage. I had already changed into my robes so I quickly pinned my badge and ignored Harry and Ron's taunts saying that they knew I was going to get the badge. I pointed my wand at my trunk and said "Locomotor trunk" and followed Malfoy out. That is when I noticed the badge on Malfoy's robe.

I looked up at the ceiling and said "Someone up there hates me." He ignored me and kept walking. Once we got to the carriage the sat down and I put my trunk on the rack as Professor McGonagall walked in. "Miss Montéva and Mister Malfoy you will help first years then after the feast you will go to Professor Dumbledore's office who will tell you about your duties and such then show you your rooms. The password for Professor Dumbledore's office is Sugar Quill that's all. And with that she was gone. Malfoy and I didn't talk all the way to Hogwarts' and when we were getting close I said "We need to get all the first years together and with Hagrid." And he merely grunted I rolled my eyes and got my trunk ready to leave and with a wave I sent it straight to Hogwarts'. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me and I waved my wand and sent his to.

**After the feast**

Well as usual the feast was good and Harry and Ron ate like they had never eaten before. Then came the announcements after the usual Dumbledore said "I would like to congratulate Mr.Malfoy and Miss. Montéva formally known Miss. Granger as Head boy and Girl." We stood up and everyone clapped. Then- "I would also like to announce that all 7th years are to report to the Great Hall at 4:00 PM tomorrow. Will the Heads please meet me in my study. Malfoy and I got up and walked out of the Great Hall and by the time we got to Dumbledore's study he was already there.

"I would like to congratulate both of you on head boy and girl."

"Thank you" we said at the same time

"But I need you to get along since you are head boy and girl you will need to be on first name terms."

We nodded and looked at each other and smiled. Now if you will excuse me for one second I need to attend something I will be back in a few minutes. After he left I looked at Malfoy and said "I'm sorry I was so rude to you over the summer Draco but I would like to call a truce."

He looked at me and nodded "Apology accepted truce." As we shook hands Dumbledore came back "Now about your Head Duties. You are to patrol the corridors after 11:00 PM everyday and you will organize the dances there will be two the Christmas Ball and the End of the Year dance. You must also organize which prefects will patrol what day what corridor etc. You will be staying in a different Common room with your own rooms. And several passage ways so feel free to explore. Now you may go to your rooms. It is on the 7th floor the room across the picture of the Fat Lady with the Marauders. Your password is one thing leads to another. Good night. The teachers will take care of patrolling tonight but from tomorrow night it is your responsibility.

We both left and walked to our new rooms. I turned to Draco "We can explore tomorrow I'm tired good night."

"Good Night Hermione. We don't have classes tomorrow so we can have a Prefects meeting." And with that we both walked to our bedrooms walked in and went to sleep.

A/N that's it! This is a long one. I probably won't update tomorrow cause I am going to 6 Flags and if you review I will definitely update the next day. All I need is one review to continue. No flames plz. Thanks.


	4. Mornings,Coffee,meetings, the Project

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am so sorry updates are going slow. I am having trouble with writers block!

Princess Bryceida of England: Thank you. I hope you keep reading as I update!

blueskyshymoon08: I couldn't help my self I had to put him in! I love Draco too. Well for the most part. Anyway thank you!

Chookas: Thank you I will update!

As long as people review I will update but school starts soon so I will be kind of busy. Thanks again!

The end of the last chapter:

We both left and walked to our new rooms. I turned to Draco "We can explore tomorrow I'm tired good night."

"Good Night Hermione. We don't have classes tomorrow so we can have a Prefects meeting." And with that we both walked to our bedrooms walked in and went to sleep.

The next chapter…….

Hermione's P.O.V

I sat up and looked at my alarm clock it said 8:00 AM. I was always an early riser. I sat up and put a robe on and went to the bathroom and walked through the door and saw the biggest bathroom in my life it had two golden sinks and a huge bathtub big enough to be a swimming pool and also a shower.

I smiled and brushed my teeth when I noticed there was another door on the other side of the bathroom I walked over to it and opened it and saw Malfoy –I mean – Draco wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and sprawled across the bed with the sheets on the floor his hair falling across his face. I closed the door think about how he looked so nice angelic sleeping.

I locked the door with a tap of my wand and filled the tub which filled very quickly. I sank into it and sighed. Today we were to have a prefect meeting.

Then Malfoy I mean Draco walked in I screamed bloody murder

"DRACO MALGOY GET OUT! I AM IN THE TUB GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

He walked out smiling.

I drained the tub and pulled a towel tightly around my body before opening the door to his room and saying you can use the bathroom now and walking to my room closing the door behind me. I walked over to my closet and opened it. Itwas Saturday so we could wear whatever we wanted as long as we wore our house robes over it. I picked out a layered half sleeve shirt that was dark blue and had baby blue trim at the end of the sleeves and rim of the shirt and I put on my favorite pleated skirt. That was when I noticed a note on my bed I picked it up and opened it and saw it was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Montéva and Mr.Malfoy,_

_I would like both of you to meet me in my office at 3:00PM today before all the 7th years meet for the meeting at 4:00 PM. That will be all. I trust you are holding a prefects meeting today. Enjoy your day. _

_Thank you_

_P.S You may just say kitchen and what whatever you would like to eat and it will appear._

I grabbed the letter and headed out ofmy room towards Mal- Draco's she knocked and he said "Come in."

I opened the door and walked in the whole room was the same plan as mine. The only difference was that my bottom sheet was red and cotton and the comforter felt silky but was cotton and was gold. And Draco's was the same except the bottom was green and top was silver. He had the same furniture too. A sofa, closet, a full length mirror and a bookshelf full of books and with two empty shelves for school books and books that he bought, I had the same thing. Malfoy's voice broughtme back frommy thoughts

"What did you need Gra-Hermione?"

"Oh I got this letter from Professor Dumbledore and thought I should show it to you" I said he read it quickly and thenwith a wave of his was sent it to the living room for what reason I couldn't think of.

He turned to me and said "Well we need to have a Prefects meeting now and we have Dumbledore's later." I nodded. He got up and walked towards the living room and I followed all the while he was talking to me over his shoulder

"I have all the passwords to the houses and I assume you have the list of Prefects we need to get all of them here. I can do Slytherin and Ravenclaw it you can do Gryfinndor and Hufflepuff its only 9:30 they don't serve breakfast until 10:00 we can get them in their common rooms and bring them here and also get breakfast here and have it during the meeting."

Now we were in the living room he finally turned to face me ok give me the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Prefects and I will give you the passwords for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We swapped all the information then Draco said "Wait let's explore first just for a few minutes."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and started to pull me up the other staircase. At the top we found a balcony and a mini library and then we saw two portraits next to each other. One said **To Slytherin Common Room **and the other said **To Gryfinndor Common Room **

"Well I guess we can go through here and get all the Prefects." I said. Malfoy nodded and we each walked up to a portrait I said the password and was about to go in when-

"Hermione?" said Draco

"Yes Draco?" I said back

"You look really pretty." I blushed nodded my thank you and went trough the portrait realizing that after I had read the letter I had ran out with no make up on and my hair not brushed I groaned and went up the Boys' staircase to get Ron.

**15 minutes **

"Quiet everybody! Look I know it's really early and all but this is the only time we have for a meeting today and we need one so everyone sit down at the table in the living room and we'll get some breakfast." I half shouted to a grumbling group of 7th years.

The living room wasn't much other than the big table for meeting 2 armchairs and 1 sofa in front of the fire. And on each side of the room two desks loaded with everything we need for homework and book that when you pick up and think about something the contents of that appear in the book.

"Kitchen 10 people Coffee, eggs, toast, orange juice, pumpkin juice, some fruits, pancakes and waffles." Said Draco

Suddenly a huge table appeared with enough food to serve everyone. We all quickly got food and sat down with Draco and me on opposite ends of the table. Most people with Coffee and some food. I got Coffee and toast and a banana. Draco got the same thing. I looked at him to start but realized he had stuffed his face with toast and I started.

"Hi everyone we mainly called this meeting to see everyone's schedule and see who would be patrolling halls when and which halls. We will probably have a person to a floor maybe more than one." I said

After two hours for making charts and lots of arguing we got it done. Now all the food had disappeared and everyone was happy with the arrangement.

"Now I know everyone is ready to leave but there is one more topic that we need to touch it is about the dance-"Said Draco

While he was talking I made copies with my wand of the charts of who would be patrolling where for the semester and handed them out. "Well that's it I'll see you all next meeting. Bye." I said.

Everyone got up to leave and I made my way over to the couch and sank in to it. Draco came and sat down. "So what classes are you taking this year?" he asked me as he vaulted over the back of the couch to sit down. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charm, Potions, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes" I said I was planning to become an Auror.

"Me too. You are going for Auror aren't you?" he asked me. "Yes I am." I said with a smile.

"Draco how did you get into the bathroom this morning?" I had been dying to know I had locked the door. "Oh that was easy I just did an Alohamora spell." He said ginning.

"Oh ok well how much did you see?" I asked now serious "Well all I saw was the top of your shoulders and you head." He answered.

I nodded and then got up "It's almost time for lunch we get ready to go." Malfoy being Malfoy and stayed in pajama pants and pulled a shirt on. He nodded and offered me a hand I took it and we went up the stairs together I went into my room and he went into his calling over his shoulder "Meet you in the living room in ten minutes."

I went into my room and walked over to the mirror and was happy to see that my hair wasn't that frizzy. I pulled a brush through it and waved my wand over it muttering "straightius" and my hair became completely straight. I waved my wand over it again and this time as if waving in irons were going through my hair then my hair was wavy. I pulled it back into a messy bun and put a little make up on. Then pulled my robe on put my wand in the inside pocket and walked downstairs.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I walked into my room and took of the shirt I had put on and out a black shirt on instead I took of my pajamas and traded them for some black pants. Then I pulled my wand over my hair to make sure nothing was sticking up and pulled my robe on and put my wand on the inside pocket and walked out.

Realizing Hermione was already there and that she looked amazing with her hair wavy and she had done something with her eyes too. Make up or something well we better head down. I offered her my arm and we walked to the Great Hall.

**After lunch at the meeting with Dumbledore**

Still Draco's P.O.V

We sat in Dumbledore's room as he explained about the program that the 7th years were going to participate in. We were going to be paired with someone else and we were to live with them as though we were muggles. Meaning that we have to cook our own food and all I was going to fail and by the look on Hermione's face she wasn't very happy with it. "Professor will we be allowed to come to feasts?"

"Well feasts yes but regular dinner no you won't and you will also be living in a house here at Hogwarts with a bedroom, kitchen, dining room, etc. I just wanted you two to know first now we will go down to the Great Hall to tell everyone else."

And with that he went on downstairs. We looked at each other and followed in the Great Hall he explained it to everyone else after that all the girls had to try on the Sorting hats and when it shouted out a guy's name we were to walk over to them and sit down I watched bored while everyone tried it on.

Then when Hermione's name was called I saw her walk up to the stool and sit down. And I realized how much I was hoping she was my partner and the hat tells all the girls who their partner is before and as it was talking to her I looked around the room and realized how many boys had their eyes closed and fingers crossed or were muttering under their breath.

How could I never realize how popular Hermione was? I turned and looked at her the hat must have just told her because out loud it said "Well now you know and it is time to tell everyone else."

I looked at the face but it was unreadable.

Then suddenly that Hat was screaming and all the guys opened their eyes and leaned forward-

"**Listen here now! Hermione Granger will continue living in the Heads tower however her partner will be – "**

A/N that's the end. I hope you liked it sorry it took so long to update. Please review I will update quicker if you review. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! No Flames. Bye!


	5. Mistakes,living Muggle, cooking

Chookas: Thanks for reviewing

Princessblue022: Thanks so much. You made my horrible day a great one!

mOviAnGel: You might be a Seer look into it! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you for reviewing I am really happy that you all like it. There are more chapters to come. Well here we go!

And the end of the last chapter:

Then suddenly that Hat was screaming and all the guys opened their eyes and leaned forward-

"**Listen here now! Hermione Granger will continue living in the Heads tower however her partner will be – "**

And on with the story!

Draco's P.O.V

"**Harry Potter" the hat said**

I couldn't believe it. She got The-Boy –Who-Would-Not–Die. Wait why did I want her to be my partner anyway? It didn't matter to me. I watched as he walked up to her and put an arm around her waist and walk he walked with her to the back of the room.

He was grinning but her face was red. He sat down and tried to get her to sit on top of him but she said no and sat down next to him a minute later she got up to leave telling pottyhead firmly to stay. I saw the Weaselette go up and try the hat she was in 7th year now I wonder how that happened. After a minute I saw the Weaselette's face turn red and then the hat shouted

"**Now listen here! Ginny Weasley will live in the room next to the Heads Tower however her partner will be Draco Malfoy." **

I stood there shocked then slowly walked up to her and held out my arm for her she looked up at me and smirked a smirk worthy of mine and said "My name is _Ginny_ not Weaselette." Before she took my arm and we walked off to the back of the room.

Hermione's P.O.V

I was paired with Harry? What was going on? I looked up at the Head table and saw Dumbledore telling me to follow him out of the Great Hall and I did after telling Harry to stay. As I walked out I heard Ginny paired with Malfoy. Something was definitely wrong.

**One hour later**

I walked in after everyone was paired and all the teachers' had let Dumbledore was talking the Hat nodding his head as if understanding. I knew what I had to do and I walked up to Harry and saw Ron there with Lavender and realized that was his partner after a minute they both left and I walked up to Harry.

He smiled and me and said "Hermione do you want to go up to the Heads Tower and see how everything has been set up?" I shook my head and told him that Dumbledore needed to talk to us and to stay here.

Then I walked over to Ginny and Malfoy and bent down and told Ginny the same thing and she nodded and walked off to talk to Harry. I looked and Malfoy and realized I couldn't reach his ear because he was so tall. I didn't want to say it out loud because there were sill students there and Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know.

I put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down it was the first time I had touched him willingly and a shudder went down my spine which had nothing to do with me being cold. I quickly told him what we needed to do and let go. He just nodded and we stood there until all the students were gone and Dumbledore called us forward.

"Now I need Hermione and Ginny to try on the hat again. Mainly because whoever your partner is you are supposedly to spend the rest of your life with. That or you will become very good friends. Now it is odd Hermione get placed with Harry as he is already her close friend and thinks of her as more of a sister and she thinks of him as a brother. However Ginny and Draco I suppose could happen but whereas there has been some rivalry from the families it seems odd. Nevertheless I need both of you to try on the hat again. Now Ginny if you please."

Ginny walked forward and tried the hat on. It was silent to a minute then it said not so loudly since there weren't as many people around

"Ginny Weasley will not be paired with Draco Malfoy as that was a mistake. She will be paired with Harry Potter and they will live in the house next to the Heads Tower"

Ginny pulled the hat off and walked over to Harry who slipped his arm over her shoulder and watched as I walked forward and slipped the hat on. It was silent for a minute didn't say a thing to me then

"Hermione Granger will not be paired with Harry Potter another mistake my apologies but with Draco Malfoy and they will live in the Heads tower." My heart leaped as I jumped off the stool and walked towards Malfoy.

He put his arms around me and gave me a hug I hugged him back wondering why I was hugging Draco Malfoythen I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw Harry behind me. "Hey Herm can I have a word please?" Harry said. "Sure. Draco I'll be right back." And I followed Harry out of earshot of Draco and Ginny came with us.

Draco's P.O.V

I was beyond happy. Hermione was my partner not Weasley that would have never worked but Hermione well you never know. I watched as Weasley and Potter talked to her. Telling her I'm sure that I am evil and not to trust me and that if I hurt her that they have permission to kill me. I watched as she out her hands on her hips and talked to them then nodded said bye and walked over to me. "Well do you want to go and see what the Tower looks like?" she asked grinning. And I knew she wanted to see what spells they had put on it and such. I nodded and we both walked out of the Great Hall and walked towards the heads tower.

Then we got up there we saw that the Portrait was gone and instead there was a regular door and some sort of metal small and rigid thing hanging in midair. I looked at Hermione and picked it up. "What do you do with it?" I asked turning it over on my hand. Hermione looked like she was trying not to laugh. "You open the door with it."

She said taking it out of my hand and putting it in the hole in the door and turning it and opening the door. We walked in and saw a regular house with a living room and a big black box and a little white thing sitting on the coffee table.

Then Hermione walked into the kitchen and I followed in there was a white thing mounted into the wall with numbers all over it and words like frozen pizza and baked potato. Now that made no sense what was pizza and what baked potato?

Hermione walked out and upstairs and saw the bathroom the same and the bedroom and walked in and stopped dead I walked right into her and since I was taller I could see what the problem was there was two of us and only one bed.

I looked at her and said "Don't worry Hermione it will be fine extra cozy." And I winked just to annoy her. She looked at me like I was a lunatic and walked into the room and started looking around after realizing that we have our own closets and bookshelves she calmed down and sat on the bed. I went around and crawled across the bed to the side where she was and leaned over her shoulder and knowing that I was probably reaching bursting point I leaned over and said "So tell me Hermione do you like to cuddle?"

She got up turned looked at me put her hands on her hips and said "Now listen here Malfoy! Under no circumstances will you touch me at night." she opened her mouth to keep talking and then we heard a faint ringing downstairs. She ran down and I followed pulling out my wand on the way. When we got down I saw it was the white thing on the coffee table.

"Shall I blast it?" I asked "No!" she said pushing my hand away "It's the telephone!" and with that she picked it up and pushed a button and started to listen in it as a voice came out after listening for a while she said thank you put the thing down and pulled out her wand and said

"We have a situation that involves 1st years, invisible glue and brooms let's go and we both ran out all the while she explained what a fellytone was to me.

**4 hours later**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"Draco listen to me that took longer than I thought now we need to eat dinner that go and do patrol duty." I said exhausted after chasing down the first years and putting them in detention and then going and fixing the brooms.

I went into the kitchen and looked in then refrigerator and seeing that we had everything we needed for me to make a full dinner but realized that it was now 10:00 PM and we needed to patrol in about an hour and opened the freezer and saw that there was a frozen pizza pulled it out and put it in the microwave heated it and pulled a coke out of the pantry and put it in a glass with ice and put the pizza on a plate and cut it then carried both to the living room where Draco was sprawled on the floor. He looked up at the smell

"Where's my dinner?" he demanded

"Well you have to make it your self I am not your maid." I replied turning on the TV and started to eat. Draco got up and went to the kitchen after a little while I smelt smoke. I put my dinner down on the coffee table and ran into the kitchen and saw smoke coming from the microwave I waved my wand and extinguished it.

"What happened?" I cried when I saw Draco "Well I wanted a baked potato so I pressed the button" he said I look inside the microwave and turned to Draco. "Where is the potato?" I screamed "Well I thought if I pressed the button it would appear but all that happened is that it heated up."

I did my best to stay calm "Draco this is a microwave it heats things up now if you want a baked potato you put one inside and heat it up. See like this." I went to the pantry took out a potato and cut it in the middle then I put it in the microwave and after it was done I told him to put whatever he wanted on it. "What do you drink with your dinner?" I asked him "Coffee."

He replied I quickly made some coffee and put some cream and sugar in it and gave it to him. He took the potato and we took it out to the living room and he sat down to eat. After we finished we both washed our dishes and went to patrol

**1Hour later (After patrolling)**

"Well Draco I don't know about you but I am going to bed we have class tomorrow good night." I said. "Night" he replied "I am just going to send a letter to mum then take a shower and go to bed."

I went upstairs washed my face brushed my teeth pulled a brush through my hair and waved my wand over it so it was curly again it I didn't it would curl doing the night which would not be good. I braided it then went and out my pajamas on flannel pants that say Princess Me on them and my favorite shirt to wear at night a blue sleeveless top that clung to her skin.

I then walked over to the bed and set the alarm clock. Now I had to figure out a way to make sure that Draco didn't get too close. I got and idea and waved my wand and muttered "invisible wall apparatus." I crawled on the bed but could only get half way an invisible wall stopped me. Satisfied I walked to the other side and wrote on a piece of paper

**No cuddling Malfoy!**

I waved my wand and it clung to the wall which he would see if he walked into it. I crawled to my side jumped in and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Draco's P.O.V

I finished the letter to my mom and went upstairs to take a shower and saw that Hermione was already asleep. I walked to my closet and pulled out some boxers and pajama bottoms and walked to the bathroom I took a shower and pulled on the shorts and the pajamas and brushed my teeth.

After that I walked over to my side of the bed and slid under the covers I rolled over to move closer to Hermione to annoy her in the morning but and invisible wall stopped and a piece of paper fell on me I picked it up and read it. Smiling slightly I put it on my night table and turned off the light and went to bed, Smart Girl that Hermione.

"WAKE UP TIME TO GET UP LET'S GO LET'S GO TIME TO GET UP!"

I sat bolt up in bed and turned to see Hermione turning off the alarm clock.

"Good morning." I said smiling that she looked just as beautiful in the morning she smiled "Good morning she said before getting up and heading for the bathroom. I gasped slightly she was wearing flannel pants and a blue shirt that stuck to her skin she pulled and robe on and I heard her start to brush her teeth. I got up and forgetting a robe headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth in the other sink I walked in and Hermione looked up and gasped.

Hermione's P.O.V

I looked up to see Draco walk in with nothing but some pajama pants on. I gasped Quidditch had done him good his muscles were toned and he was very tan. "Like what you see Hermione?" I looked up and saw Draco looking at me I blushed and went back to brushing. We finished at the same time and I looked at Draco and said "I am going to take a shower so can you leave and please not try and cook anything? Just get your uniform on and your books ready" He nodded and walked out into our room.

I took a shower then walked into my room and pulled my robe off and put my white shirt on and then my skirt neatly tucking my shirt in then putting my tie on and then my socks and shoes I brushed my hair and waved my wand over it pulling it into tamer curls and pulling the front part back away from my face and letting my bangs down I put a little eye liner and mascara on with some blush and eye shadow and some lip gloss and then put my robe on and picked up my bag and wand and walked downstairs.

I saw that Draco was already dressed a figured he took a shower at night and walked into the kitchen and he followed me. I started the coffee and pulled out eggs and started to make scrambled eggs all the while teaching Malfoy how to make toast. After we had it all done we sat down to breakfast with scrambled eggs, toast and coffee.

"Well here is your schedule it appeared in the living room." Draco said. I looked at both of ours and said "We have all the same classes just in different orders." "Well we both want to be Aurors." He said. I nodded "Well we better go class starts in 5 minutes."

We both got up and went to the living room to pick up our bags. "Well bye Gorgeous. See you for lunch here." Said Draco.

Then leaning down and kissing me on the lips as though instinct I kissed back. After and minute I pulled back. "What just happened?"

I asked very shocked. "I'm not sure." Said Draco "But I think we should get to class I have McGonagall and can't be late."

I nodded and walked towards the door with Draco behind me. When we got to the door I reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "At lunch we are going to talk about this." I said and walked out the door to Flitwick's room smiling to my self. This was going to be one interesting year.

A/n that's it. I know it was kind of slow but it will get better! Review and you will get a chapter faster.


	6. The fight

blueskyshymoon08: Thank you so much. I ma really glad that you like it!

scottishbabe110: Yea I noticed that too. I'll work on it. Thanks for the review!

A/N: Well this chapter came to me on a Brainstorm. I was watching a movie and all of a sudden I knew what the next chapter was going to be. I hope you like it! **WARNING** **None of the e-mail in here are real I made them up! WARNING**

This is the end of the last chapter:

We both got up and went to the living room to pick up our bags. "Well bye Gorgeous. See you for lunch here." Said Draco.

Then leaning down and kissing me on the lips as though instinct I kissed back. After and minute I pulled back. "What just happened?"

I asked very shocked. "I'm not sure." Said Draco "But I think we should get to class I have McGonagall and can't be late."

I nodded and walked towards the door with Draco behind me. When we got to the door I reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "At lunch we are going to talk about this." I said and walked out the door to Flitwick's room smiling to my self. This was going to be one interesting year.

Now the story:

Hermione's P.O.V

I walked into the Tower right after McGonagall's Transfiguration class. As I walked in I saw Sandy sitting in the living room and walked up to her to talk off her load. She nipped me affectionately on my wrist and took off to the owlery (sp?). I looked at the letters and saw that one was from my mum and the other was from my muggle friend who lived down the street from us. I opened the letter from my mum first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you dear? I hope your classes are going ok? Your friend Katie came and asked me the address to your boarding school and I told her that I was sending you a letter and that I would be glad to send anything else she wanted me to send. So enclosed is a letter from her. Now owl me if you need anything. Bye .Love you._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mum_

I grinned and looked at the letter from Katie and opened it and started reading.

_Hey Herms,_

_How's it going? Well I hope your okay, I miss you loads. Tell me how it's going with that hot blonde who came to your house the other day you told me that you two would have to work together. Draco was his name wasn't it? Mail me back. What is your e-mail? _

_Love,_

_Katie_

_P.S School is horrible._

"Hot blonde now am I?" I jumped a mile in the air. "Draco you scared me!" I said turning around. He just grinned and went upstairs to go to the restroom and I went into the kitchen to make some lunch. I finally decided on making a salad, fries and burgers with coke. As the fries were cooking I walked into the living room and set the table.

"So what's for lunch?" said Draco walking in. I put all the food on the table and sat down telling him that it was all muggle and very good. We ate in silence until I brought up what had happened this morning. "So about what happened between us this morning." I said and looked up at Draco he smiled at me. "I think it should happen again." I blushed and looked down at that exact moment Hedwig flew in with a letter from Harry.

Draco P.O.V

Hermione and I were talking and suddenly an owl flew in with a letter. Hermione opened it and read it then let out a loud "Oh my gosh!" and picked up her bag and ran out the door. I picked up the letter which she had dropped in the floor and looked like it had been written in great hurry.

_Hermione,_

_Ron collapsed unconscious in hospital wing Madam Pomfrey does not know what's wrong. Come quick._

_Harry_

So the Weasel collapsed probably stressed and for that she ran out? I couldn't believe it. I finished eating and got a letter from Dumbledore addressed to me.

_Draco,_

_I need you and Hermione to come to my office when you are done wit your lunch there is something I need to discuss with you. Thank you._

_Professor Dumbledore_

I finished eating loaded the dishwasher and went to get Hermione.

Hermione's P.O.V

I ran down the halls toward the hospital wing. I could barely see where I was going with the tears in my eyes. What had happened to Ron? I got into the hospital wing to see Harry, Ginny and Lavender all sitting around, Ginny's head buried into Harry's shoulder crying. I walked over and Harry gave me a one armed hug I hugged him back and walked over to Ginny's side and started stroking her hair.

She let go of Harry and gave me a hug and completely broke down still stroking her hair I looked at Harry and asked "What happened?" Harry looked at me and his eyes filled with tears as he started talking "Well Ron and Lavender came over for lunch and I made Macaroni and Cheese because I had made it so many times at the Dursley's and we all started to eat and then all of a sudden Ron took a sip of pumpkin juice and fell over. I ran over and levitated him to here and Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what's wrong."

I looked at Ginny who had stopped crying and was staring at me. I let go of her and sat down next to Ron with silent tears pouring down my face. I couldn't take it anymore I leaned over him sobbing I don't know why maybe because Ron has always been like my brother and no one knew how to cure him. I felt Harry put an arm around me and I kept on crying right into his shoulder.

Draco P.O.V

I stood at the door of the hospital wing watching the scene before my eyes. I watched at Hermione sit next to the Weasel and sob and the Potter putting his arm around her and her hugging him crying just as hard. I felt something I had never felt before. I was jealous.

I walked in clearing my throat everyone looked up except Hermione I leaned over her and whispered in her ear that Dumbledore wanted to see us. She nodded and looked at everyone telling them that Dumbledore had to see us and walking away with me. She kept her head down but I could see her bloodshot eyes yet with her nose running and her eyes red she still looked pretty.

I stopped outside Dumbledore's office put my hands on her shoulders and turned her towards me lifting her head up with my hand "Even with your eyes red you still look beautiful." She gave a shaky laugh before saying thank you and pulling out her wand and performing a spell to make her face look ok again. Before giving the password and leading the way up.

**Up in Dumbledore's study**

"You see both of you are our star students and we need you to set a good example so we need you two pretend to be a couple just so other people will think it is right and stop being so shy. So what do you think?" said Dumbledore We both looked at each other and nodded. "I think that will work Professor." Said Hermione "But sir I was wondering something."

Dumbledore opened his arms as if to say continue. "Well I have this muggle friend and she wrote me a letter today and I was wondering since we are supposed to be like muggles maybe we could get computers because she wants to be able to e-mail so would it be possible and they could have a little magic in them so everyone can learn how to work them." Said Hermione using quite a few words I didn't understand. Dumbledore said "That is a great idea consider it done." With that he got up and we knew it was time to leave we walked out and back to the tower without talking. We got our bags said bye to each other and went to class.

**After classes in the tower**

**Hermione P.O.V**

I came back after Draco because I went to see how Ron was and saw that there was no change. I came back to see a computer in out room and was e-mail Katie while Draco was taking a shower upstairs.

To: Katie,

Here is my e-mail at school. Thanks for the letter! The thing with Draco is going ok. Well I hope school gets better for you! It's going great here. Well I will e-mail you later! Bye

Love you,

Hermione

I sent the E-mail then went over to the couch and started on my homework.

"Don't you ever do anything other than study?" asked Draco

(A/N I don't want to keep typing said Hermione or said Draco here cause they are going to go back and forth so Bold is Hermione underline is Draco and when therer is no bol or underlined it's hermione thinking. When it's caps they are yelling. That is only for this chapter evrything it back to normal afte this.)

**I am doing homework.**

You need a life. Well maybe you should go make out with Potter that ought to excite your non existing life.

Why was he acting like this? I mean this was the nice Draco.

**Well he is busy and the name is Harry.**

Well then why not the Weasel?

**Incase you haven't noticed he is unconscious and the name is Ron.**

Well then now is a good time to go kiss him he can't do anything about it Draco said raising his voice slightly

**Shut it Malfoy.**

Quiet Bookworm no one talked to me like that!

**Well I just did!**

Brat

**Snob**

LOSER

**FERRET**

KNOW IT ALL

**STUCK UP, ARROGANT, CONCIETED, BLODE HAIRED, INFAMOUS, SELF ABSORBED, IDIOTIC, SLYTHERIN FERRET**

MUDBLOOD GANGER

We were standing across the room from each other yelling. I couldn't believe he had said that I stormed towards him and punched him so hard he went over the couch. Then I stormed up the stairs.

"What about my dinner?" he demanded

"MAKE IT YOURSELF I AM NOT YOU MAID!" I yelled back and ran into my room and slammed my door then locked it I also lock the door of the bathroom. Then I collapsed on my bed sobbing letting everything out. About Ron, fighting with Malfoy and most of all him calling me a Mudblood.

Draco's P.O.V

I slowly looked at her closed door then dragged my self up to my room. After locking my room door then locking the door to the bathroom I sat down in the ground leaning against my bed.

I had fought with her I don't know why I was jealous of her and with the fact that she had hugged Potter and Weasley it was for a horrible reason. I had fought with her for a useless reason and now the girl I liked was mad at me. We didn't have classes tomorrow it was Quidditch day Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. Then sitting there against my bed I realized that I had called her Mudblood.

Then I did something no Malfoy male had ever done becasue it is very wrong for us. I sat there and I Draco Artemis MAlfoy cried.

A/N that's it. I hope you liked it. When you review I will update! So review soon! Thanks to everyone who has. Bye!


	7. Vomiting,Fainting and the Truce

Then Kat Said: Thanks for reviewing! I am updating almost every day so I hope you keep reading and like it!

A/N: Here is a new chapter. I hope you like it. I update everyday so check back and review then I'll update more and more!

Here is the end of the last chapter:

I had fought with her I don't know why I was jealous of her and with the fact that she had hugged Potter and Weasley it was for a horrible reason. I had fought with her for a useless reason and now the girl I liked was mad at me. We didn't have classes tomorrow it was Quidditch day Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. Then sitting there against my bed I realized that I had called her Mudblood.

Then I did something no Malfoy male had ever done because it is very wrong for us. I sat there and I Draco Artemis Malfoy cried.

Now the next chapter…….

Hermione P.O.V

I didn't really sleep the night before I was awake half the night crying then the next few hours trying to figure out why he had fought with me all of it turning into anger. Here I was thinking that he had changed that we were getting along and maybe falling for him and then before I know it he is being horrible and I realize nothing has changed he is the same Malfoy. I finally fell asleep after remembering that tomorrow was Quidditch Ravenclaw against Slytherin and we wouldn't have class.

Draco P.O.V (A/N: this is going to be really short but I had to show how Draco was feeling.)

I barely slept that night, I spent the whole time kicking myself about how I had yelled at her and realizing that I liked her I finally fell asleep and woke up to hear Hermione in the restroom vomiting.

Hermione P.O.V

I woke up in the morning with a horrible headache it took me about a minute to realize that I had to get to the bathroom I stood up and wobbled in and got to the toilet just in time after I had rinsed my mouth out andI walked back to bed my head throbbing because I had gotten out of bed to fast. I got in bed and laid back against my pillows when Hedwig came in with a letter for me.

_Hermione,_

_Ron's okay! He just woke up. We still don't know what happened but Madam Pomfrey checked him over and gave him some kind of potion and let him out. We are skipping the match come down to my room. We are all sitting and talking see you in a bit!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

I picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing a reply to Harry, when everything blacked out all I remembered was a voice saying "Hermione?" and I was falling into a black hole.

Draco P.O.V

I realized that Hermione was out of the bathroom and gave it a few minutes then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I realized that I couldn't hear Hermione downstairs making breakfast she was usually downstairs by now. I opened the door to her room and said

"Hermione?" when she fainted I ran to her side and pulled out my wand "Enervate" I said pointing my wand at her chest. Nothing happened I saw a piece of parchment on the floor and picked it up I read it and saw that Weasel was okay. I put it down and touched her forehead she was burning up. I ran downstairs and got some ice and out it in a bag and was about to run back up when I heard someone knock on the door.

I opened it and saw Potter and Weasley "Hello." I said. They both walked in and looked at me "Malfoy we want to talk to you." Potter said I raised my eyebrow "Yes?" I was really curious. "Well it looks like Hermione likes you and you like her I we are her friends she is like our sister and we don't want to fight with her so we want to call a truce with you if you accept." Potter said. I looked at both of them then sighed "Okay but there is no point Hermione and I had a fight."

And I told them about the fight. "Well she will forgive you. Where is Hermione by the way she was supposed to meet us?" said Ron. God it feels weird calling him that. "Oh my God!" I had completely forgotten about Hermione "She's sick. She fainted and- "I never got to finish. Harry and Ron grabbed the ice bag and ran up to her room. When I got up there Harry was sitting next to her with the ice bag on her forehead and Harry had cleaned up her room and was sitting next to her.

"Draco come sit here next to her and I'll go get Pomfrey." Said Harry getting up and walking past me I went and sat by Hermionetaking her hand and stroking it. Pomfrey came up a minute later and told us all to leave. We went to the living room and I went in the kitchen and got some coffee for everyone and we satdrinking it in silence after a few minutes Dumbledore walked through the door and straight upstairs. Then they both came downstairs and all three of us stood up.

"Well I know what is wrong with Hermione. But we can't fix it you three will have to do it together. There are three beds in Hermione room you will stay there I know you will manage." With that Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were gone. We looked at each other and then I walked out of the tower without another word and went to my favorite place: the lake and sat down to think. The last thing I have ever said to her was that she was a mudblood.

I couldn't stand it I sat there on my own and a tear slipped down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around wiping my face as I did and saw Harry standing behind me he came and sat down next to me.

"You really like her don't you?" He asked and I nodded.

"She'll be ok. It's not that serious or else Dumbledore would have done something. Come on let's go back and see what we can do." We both got up and walked back to the castle in silence. At the door I stopped Harry and looked him in the eye and said "Harry your alright. Really you are." And then we both walked into the castle. We got to the Tower and went inside. I sent an owl to everyone and cancelled all Prefect meetings and put everything on hold for now until Hermione was okay.

For lunch Harry made spaghetti and we sat around trying to figure out what was wrong with Hermione. In the end Harry and I went to the library to see what we could find on sickness and Ron stayed with Hermione. We got a few books and went back to read them with Ron. I was looking through one called "Sickness that spells and potions can't cure."

"Hey guys look at this it says that there is a sickness that happens when someone had a fight with someone close to them and that first the vomit and then they faint when that person comes near then for the first time after the fight." I said

"That can't be it. Hermione has fought with us loads and that had never happened before." Said Ron who would probably know because he has fought with Hermione the most. I shrugged and kept reading we didn't eat any dinner but kept going through books. Around 11:00 we put the books down turned off the light and went to bed tomorrow was Saturday and we didn't have class. I said good night and we all went to bed.

Harry's P.O.V

I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I got up and went down to the living room to think.

It looked like Draco really liked Hermione and there had to be something in that book Draco was reading I saw it on the table and read on the page Draco had read to us underneath everything in small writing it said "This only occurs if they are close romantically." I looked in the back of the book for a cure and found this:

The cure is that the three closest males to that girl (this can only happen to a girl) have to talk to her bye them selves holding her right hand and telling her how the feel about her honestly for at least 2 minutes. The boy who fought with her has to go last.

This was it! I picked up a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to Ron

_Ron,_

_I think I know how to cure Hermione I need you to go up to her room at noon tomorrow and talk to her about how you honestly feel about her for at least two minutes while holding her right hand. Let us try this. I will get Draco out of the room by taking him to the library to look up more books. Then when you are done come to the library and I will go._

_Harry_

Then I wrote the same one to Draco

_Draco,_

_I think I know how to cure Hermione I need you to go up to her room when I get back to the library and talk to her and tell her how you honestly feel about her for at least two minute while holding her right hand. Ron is going at noon and we will go to the library and then I will go and when I get back you go. Let's try this and see if it works. _

_Harry_

I picked up both letters and walked over to Ron and Draco's beds and put them next to them and went and laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Ron P.O.V

I felt Harry put something by my bed as soon as I knew he was asleep I picked it up and went out the door to read it. After I was done I was shocked he wanted me to tell Hermione that I loved her? Was he crazy? Well if it would wake her up then I guess I should. I sighed thinking that this better work and if it did that Hermione woudln't remember what I had said to her. I went downstairs got some water and then went back upstairs and fell asleep.

Draco's P.O.V

So far Harry and Ron had got up. I waited until both of them were asleep and I took Harry's note with me and read it. I read it and didn't care what I had to do just as long as it woke Hermione up. I went to sit in the living room and stayed there the rest of the night thinking. Around 7:00 AM I went and took a shower and put on a black shirt and jeans and went downstairs to make breakfast. Hermione had taught me to cook a bit I heard Harry and Ron getting up and taking showers. I hope the plan today would work.

A/N: That's it! I know it's kind of short but it I put the next part it would be too long. Review and I will update quicker. You want Hermione to wake up don't you? Ok please review I hope you like it!


	8. The black box

Chookas: Thanks so much

Then Kat Said: I really am updating as fast as I can!

amrawo: Thanks so much!

Malfoy-Jacky: you're about to find out! Thanks so reviewing!

scottishbabe110: I'm working on that! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you keep reading!

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

Then end of the last chapter:

So far Harry and Ron had got up. I waited until both of them were asleep and I took Harry's note with me and read it. I read it and didn't care what I had to do just as long as it woke Hermione up. I went to sit in the living room and stayed there the rest of the night thinking. Around 7:00 AM I went and took a shower and put on a black shirt and jeans and went downstairs to make breakfast. Hermione had taught me to cook a bit I heard Harry and Ron getting up and taking showers. I hope the plan today would work.

Now the next chapter:

Ron P.O.V

After breakfast we spent the day just mainly doing homework and around noon Harry and Draco said they were going to the library to look up stuff for their Transfiguration essay. I nodded and said I would meet then their in a bit.

After they left I went up to Hermione room and sat down next to her and took her right hand.

"Well Hermione I guess I should tell you that I like you a lot. No just as a brother either I mean really like you. You are an amazing witch and without you I would never get through my classes and exams. So please come back. We miss you a lot." I looked at my watch and saw that it had been two minutes and looked at Hermione "Well Harry's going to come in here now and I am leaving. Can't wait to talk to you again Hermione." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out.

I picked up my bag and went to the library when I got there Harry stood up and headed to the tower.

Harry's P.O.V

I walked into Hermione's room and sat down on her right and took her hand.

"Hermione I took a leaf out of your book and read a few books to see what we can do. I found this and am hoping it will work. Well Hermione you are like my sister the sister I never had. So please come back because we need you and I will never get through my classes of I don't get any help from you. I know you can pull through Hermione. I hope that you get better soon." I picked up my bag and headed out hoping beyond anything that this would work.

I walked into the library and Draco walked out.

Draco P.O.V

I ran up to the tower and sat next to Hermione and took her hand.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry that I fought with you and that I called you a mudblood. I am really sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad because you were hugging Ron and Harry. Yes, we are friends now. We all called a truce for your sake so please come back because we need help in our classes. I love you Hermione I really do."

After I said all of that I sat their hoping beyond hope and then Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. She turned and looked at me.

"I am really sorry." She said. I smiled at her and leaned in a gave her a quick kiss then a minute later Harry and Ron came in when they saw Hermione they both smiled and she jumped up to give them a hug. I stood back and let them have a reunion. Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a big hug mumbling something about how she was so worried. Ron however was now having a hard time breathing because Hermione was hugging him so hardI walked up to Hermione and pulled her off him. She turned to look at me and then threw her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug. At that moment an owl flew in with a letter for Hermione. She let go of me and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I am glad that you are okay and give you permission to get food from the kitchens for today but I need you to have a Prefect meeting for the Halloween Ball. It will be a week from now. Make sure you schedule a Hogsmeade day also. That's all! Thank you!_

_Professor Dumbledore._

Harry, Ron and I read it over her shoulder. After that Harry and Ron left to go meet Ginny and Lavender and I looked at Hermione.

"Well if you like I can call a Prefect meeting in about an hour so that you will have sometime to take a shower and put some clothes on. Then we can order lunch with all the Prefects." I said smiling down at her.

She looked at me and nodded. "Okay let's do that now you leave so I can take a shower."

Hermione's P.O.V

I never found out what happened but it didn't matter. I took a shower and out on a jean pleated skirt and a red shirt and a white cardigan shrug on top. Then I put a little make up on and pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs. After I got downstairs Draco and I set the table for the meeting and also ordered a whole bunch of food.

After a bit everyone had some food and we sat down to start the meeting.

"Okay everyone. We need to organize the Ball any ideas?" I asked

That was it people were yelling at me from all over the room. Finally 4 hours later we had it all decided.

"So this is the final decision. The tables seating 6 people at the most and having the tables around the hall and then middle open with a dance floor. Boys are wearing Dress robes or suits or tuxedos and girls are wearing either dress robes or a dress of their choice and if the guys wear dress robes then the girls do. If the boys decide on suits or tux then girls wear a different kind of dress. 4th year and up only allowed at the dance and for music we are having a DJ play a mix of wizard and muggle music. Hogsmeade visit is tomorrow and next Tuesday. The dance is on Wednesday we are all meeting in the great hall tonight to do decorations. Ok see you tonight after dinner. Bye!" I said then went and collapsed on the couch Draco came and sat next to me. I pulled my books out and started on homework and that was all we did until dinner. For dinner I went and made some Macaroni and cheese. After that we went down to the great hall to decorate.

"Hermione will you go tot the ball with me?" Draco asked "As my date I mean." I looked up at him and smiled "I would love to." Then I got up gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up to go to bed as we were going to hogsmeade tomorrow.

**The day of the dance**

"Draco for the last time I will not tell you what I am wearing only that you have to wear a suit or a tux." I said for the millionth time. Draco had been trying to find out what I was going to wear and I didn't want to tell him.

Finally I got up to go and get ready. I took a shower and then I went into my room and transfigured a piece of parchment into a full length mirror. I put a little eye liner and mascara on and a little more eye shadow that usual and a bit of blush. Then I put a few spells on my hair to make it a little less curly and wavier. In the end I pulled it into a bun and let a little frame my face then I put my dress on. I was a light lilac color and was spaghetti straps with a lilac flower over my left shoulder and was floor length and hugged my curves nicely. I slipped on a pair of black heels with straps that crisscrossed over my feet and opened my door to go downstairs and saw Draco waiting for me. I walked downstairs and over to him he gave me a hug and said "You look beautiful." Then we walked out of the portrait and headed to the Great Hall.

We sat down at the same table as Harry and Ginny his date and Ron and Lavender his date. Harry and Ron looked at me and both gave me a hug saying that I looked great and I blushed, said thank you and we all sat down and started to eat. After a while a few people started dancing and Draco asked me if I wanted to I said yes and as soon as we walked onto the dance floor the DJ started to play a slow song and I put my hands around Draco's neck and he put his on my waist and pulled me close and we danced after a bit Harry cut in on us and then Ron. Later they started playing fast songs and Draco and I danced the whole night.

Around 12:00 when the dance was over we said bye to Harry Ron and everyone else and walked up to the tower Draco had his arm around my waist the entire time. When we got inside the tower Draco turned to face me "Hermione do you remember what Dumbledore said about us pretending to be a couple?" I nodded.

"Well I don't want to pretend Hermione I really like you. So what do you think?" He asked looking nervous. I smiled and reached up and gave him a kiss "I think that's a good idea." He smiled back and then said "Can I ask you a question?" "Yes." I replied. "What does the black box do?" I started to laugh "It's called a television you can watch shows or movies. If fact if you want we can watch a movie now." He nodded "Sure how about we both go and changes into pajamas and then come back you can bring the movie and we will watch it." I grinned "Sounds good see you in a bit."

I ran upstairs and slipped out of my dress and used a spell to take all my make up off. Then I put on my favorite pajamas some flannel pajama pants and a sleeveless blue shirt that sticks to your skin I put my hair in a braid and tried to figure out what movie we would watch, in the end I decided on White Chicks and thought it would be a comedy that we could both enjoy. I took it downstairs and went to make popcorn then I went into the living room to set the movie up when I turned around I saw Draco walking down the stairs and swallowed. He was wearing some cotton pajama bottoms and no shirt and Quidditch had done him some good. His muscles were toned and he was very tan. I blushed and set up the movie and went to sit on the couch and then Draco joined me and put his arm over the back of the couch.

Draco P.O.V

We were watching some movie about these people who dressed like women and it was quite funny. Somehow though by the time we got to the end of it Hermione and I had migrated to the side of the couch and I had my hand around her waist and she had her legs curled up underneath her and was leaning against my chest with her arms around my middle. When we got to the end I looked at her and saw that she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her up or get up myself I waved my wand at the TV and it turned off. Then I pointed my wand at my bedroom and said "Accio Blanket" and a blanket appeared and shifted to get into a comfortable position which wasn't easy to do without waking Hermione up but I managed then I threw the blanket over us and we fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and looked down to see Hermione shifting and waking up her self. I looked down at her and smiled "Good Morning." I said she got up and stretched "Good Morning." Then looked at her watch "Draco it's noon we slept through the morning." I got up and looked at her "So?" she looked shocked "I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron in Ron's room at 10:00!" she ran up the stairs and into her room. I shook my head and went up to my room to change.

Hermione's P.O.V

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth then ran back to my room and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a light purple t-shirt that had a white shirt coming out as the collar and at the bottom making it look like I was wearing a sweater over a white shirt. I pulled on my favorite boots and pulled my hair into a ponytail put a little make up on and ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Draco was cooking.

"I have to go I'll meet you here at 4:00 to do some homework and study. See you later." I said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. I got to Ron's room and knocked as soon as he opened the door I gave him a hug and said "I'm so sorry I over slept." And then walked over to Harry and gave him a hug too. Then I felt Ron grab my hand and say "Hermione we need to ask you something."

I nodded and said "Ok what?" "We wanted to know whether there was something going on between you and Malfoy." Harry asked. I bit my lip I hadn't planned on telling them this soon, they were extremely over protective of who I went out with. I nodded "Yes, he asked me out last night we are dating." Harry nodded and looked at Ron "We don't have anything against it. But if he hurts you Herm please tell me that we can hurt him?" asked Ron looking serious. I laughed and nodded then I gasped "You guys N.E.W.T is in March and it's already November and I haven't started studying! I can't believe it! Well I am going back to make your schedule's and then I am going to start studying. Bye!" and I ran out and back to the tower and got out some parchment and started to make schedule for Harry, Ron and Draco

**Monday-Potions and homework **

**Tuesday-Transfiguration and homework**

**Wednesday-Charms and homework**

**Thursday- Defense against the Dark Arts and homework**

**Friday-Revise everything and homework**

**Saturday- free day**

**Sunday- unfinished homework and quizzing each other**

I made one for all of them the only reason that they had Saturday off was because Draco had convinced me that with people studying all the time they needed at break o every Saturday we got to go to hogsmeade. I walked over to Ron's room dropped of their schedules and went back to our room to go over some notes from charms. Around 4:00 Draco came in and we did some home work together. Then we made sandwiches for dinner said goon night and went to bed.

A/N that's it! You keep reviewing and I'll update I promise! I hope you like this chapter!


	9. The dance contest

scottishbabe110: Thanks so much! I am really glad that you like it!

blueskyshymoon08: Thank you so much! I am glad you like it!

man u man: I'll keep writing if you keep updating!

Malfoy-Jacky: I'll write if people review!

A/N: I am really happy you all like it! Here I was thinking that my story sounds horrible and you all like it! I am really happy!

End of last chapter:

I made one for all of them the only reason that they had Saturday off was because Draco had convinced me that with people studying all the time they needed at break o every Saturday we got to go to hogsmeade. I walked over to Ron's room dropped of their schedules and went back to our room to go over some notes from charms. Around 4:00 Draco came in and we did some home work together. Then we made sandwiches for dinner said goon night and went to bed.

And here is the next chapter!

Hermione's P.O.V

Draco and I decided that we didn't want to tell the rest of the school what was going on between us. Mainly because we didn't know how everyone would react.

Then one day I was walking back to the tower after Charms and as soon as I walked in I walked straight into Draco and fell over. I was carrying about 15 books with me and they proceeded to fall on me ending with Draco falling on top off me.

"Draco get off of me." I hissed he looked down at me and smirked "Why I quite like the position that we are in. Then he leaned down and kissed me and since I fell over him at the door we had fallen backward into the hallway. I kissed him back then pulled back and said "As much as I am enjoying this I think we need to move because we are in the hallway."

He smiled and got up waved his wand and sent all my books up to my room and held his hand out for me to take I grabbed it and pulled my self up and fixed my skirt and robe and then walked inside. Draco walked in after me and closed the door and walked up behind me and out a hand on my shoulder "Where are you going?" he asked looking down on me and raising an eyebrow I smiled "To do my homework."

"No sorry you're not we need to talk."And with that we walked around me and sat on the couch and when I walked over he pulled me down on top of him. "The first order of business" He said in a serious tone before leaning over and kissing me I kissed him back. After a few seconds he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine "Do you remember how Dumbledore said that people need to think we were a couple?" I nodded "Well I think we need to tell people that we are together."

I stopped smiling and got up and sat down next to him. I couldn't talk to him when we were that close it didn't work I looked at him and said with a fake pout "What if Pansy beats me up?" He smiled "I will kick anyone's butt who tries to beat you up." I smiled "Okay we can tell people how and when will we do" "Well we could just make out everywhere or we can go down to the courtyard now where all the 7th years are doing homework and get Harry and Ron to say we should have a dance contest and when we dance at the end I'll kiss you and everyone will know we are together."

"That is a great idea! I take that Harry and Ron already know?" I said and stood up.

"They do as soon as we get down to the courtyard." I grinned "Let me change and we can go."

I ran up to my room and changed out of uniform and into a knee length gauzy type skirt and white gauzy top the sorts stretched to a side and clung to me and added a pair of flip flops that were kinds like heels and pulled my hair out a ponytail and let it down put a little lip gloss on and ran out the door.

Normally we aren't allowed to wear anything out of uniform on weekdays but 7th years can when classes are out for the day. I walked down the stairs and Draco shook his head. "What?" I asked

"It's amazing how you can look so beautiful in just a simple skirt." I blushed he smiled and slipped an arm around my shoulders and we walked out.

When we got to the courtyard we saw Harry and Ron at the same time they saw us and they stood up and yelled "Okay dance contest Hermione and Draco you guys are first." We looked at each other and Draco offered me a hand and said "Let's go." I smiled and took his hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. Ron was playing some song that I had never heard before and we started to dance. Draco picked me up and twirled we around and when we got to the end I spun into his arms and he spun me out put one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist and tipped me back and kissed me full on the lips I kissed him back and after a few seconds he pulled me back up and kept his arm around my waist.

We waited and there was complete silence then everyone got up at once and started talking to us. Finally Draco yelled "Listen Hermione and I are dating. Now go tell are your friends." Everyone ran off to tell their friends what they had witnessed and we walked over to Harry and Ron and smiled. Laughing we all walked back to the tower where we got food from the kitchens and sat there laughing and eating. Finally Draco told them that we had a Prefects meeting to plan the Christmas Ball and they left.

We sat and soon all the Prefect came for the meeting and since they already knew didn't say anything just grinned and we got the meeting started.

"Ok we need to see what we are doing for the Christmas Ball. I think we should do something for the 12 days of Christmas." I said. When everyone agreed to that we figured out what to do and decided just for this that everyone gets to eat in the Great Hall and that we would have a big party for only 7th year for New Years. We sat there and argued and agreed and screamed and yelled and threw fits and finally we all got what we wanted. And in the end we had this piece of paper that has everything we were doing for the 12 days.

**Day 1-Decorating hallways and rooms**

**Day 2- Quidditch Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

**Day 3- Quidditch Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw**

**Day 4 and 5- Hogsmeade **

**Day 6-10 – Muggle movies in the Great Hall**

**Day 11-Last day shopping**

**Day 12- Ball**

**For New Years party at the shrieking shack. Okay with Dumbledore.**

"Ok guys we are all meeting at the grounds tomorrow and Dumbledore is going to move the Whomping willow and we are going to go to the Shrieking Shack and we are going to decorate and get it ready for the party then we are having a door put over the entrance so that only 7th years on the list can get through. I'll see everyone tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" I ended and everyone left.

"Draco tomorrow we have to decorate the Great Hall then make it invisible so that no one can see it then we have to decorate the Shrieking Shack. So I think we need to go to bed now. It's only 10:00 but we have a long day tomorrow." I leaned up and gave him a kiss before going to my room and collapsing on my bed and falling asleep.

Draco P.O.V

I woke up in the morning to hear Hermione in the shower I waited until she was in her room before going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth and taking a shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked beck into my room and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a back t-shirt. I dragged a comb through my hair and put my wand in my back pocket and walked downstairs and was eating a honey bun when Hermione walked down the stairs.

How does she do it? I wondered. Dress for a completely normal day and still look amazing. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that clung to her hips and spaghetti strap black shirt that had string on the sides that you pulled to make the shirt go up and she had them pulled so that the shirt came down just below her belly button and a simple silver necklace and these earrings that were a clump of stars with her hair in a messy bun and some sneakers on.

She walked up to me reached past me to grab a honey bun and started eating it not noticing that I was staring at her. She finished the bun and looked up "What?" I smiled and leaned down and gently kissed her "You are beautiful." I said then grabbed her hand and led the way to the grounds when we got there we saw everyone was already there and Hermione led the way to the shack.

When we got there and after she explained about how we had found it and all that. We started to work on it and by noon it looked amazing. It was more like a club actually we had decided that we would have a bar with everything. But only if you were over 17 could you get alcohol and that limited to one bottle that's it.

Dumbledore had said if anything happened it was our responsibility and we didn't want anyone drunk. After we were done here we went to the kitchens to eat a few sandwiches and then went down to the Great Hall to decorate. By 12:00 that night we were exhausted. We made all the decorations invisible and went to our rooms to collapse and let the festivities start the next day. We could sleep in because everyone was decorating their own room and we didn't need to supervise anything and I was looking forward to sleeping and thought I would be able to until-

"DRACO MALFOY GET UP! GET UP!" I groaned as I felt Hermione bouncing on my bed, I opened an eye and looked up at her. "What?" I asked "We are going to decorate. Let go" she said smiling at me. I sat up and looked at her and leaned over to kiss her and a minute later I was on my back with Hermione on top of me. I pulled away and flipped us over and started kissing down her neck and reached back up to kiss her lips while snaking a hand up her shirt when I felt her stiffen and pull away from me

"Nononononnono we are not going there. I am sorry but we aren't." she pulled my hands out from under her shirt and smiled "Can we decorate now?" I groaned "Hermione darling we went to bed at midnight it's 8:00. You need sleep come on." I pulled back the covers and she gave me a look as if to say you expect me to fall for this? I smiled "I'll keep my hands to my self just sleep ok? Come on." She slid in under the cover and I slipped in behind her and put arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Good night Draco." She said

"Good night Hermione." I said before pulled her closer and falling asleep.

A/N: That's it! Please review and I'll update. I really hope you like it!


	10. Surprises

blueskyshymoon08: Thanks! I got that idea for Christmas and put it as Hermione idea! Glad you like it. Enjoy the chapter and review at the end.

scottishbabe110: Thanks for the compliment and for the advice. I'll work on it. Enjoy the chapter and review at the end!

Gi Xian- coursework sorri not writing for a while: Glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter and update soon!

A/N: I am glad you like the story. But I only got 3 reviews. (Pouts) Please review because I am not going to update if people don't review. I really want to know what you think and whether to continue or to delete it! So please review. The main surprise in this chapter (you'll know when you see it.) I got from the idea in the 2 stories called: Marriage, Muggle Life and Babies and Parents too young. If the authors of the people who wrote them read this I want to say thanks for the idea I owe you some credit and I love your stories. Ok that's all! Enjoy the chapter!

End of last chapter:

" She slid in under the cover and I slipped in behind her and put arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Good night Draco." She said

"Good night Hermione." I said before pulled her closer and falling asleep.

Now on with the story:

Draco's P.O.V

I work up and felt something pecking my shoulder and opened an eye and saw that I was face to face with an owl.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed rolling over and forgetting that Hermione was sleeping right next to me. My scream woke her up and she screamed and rolled over too. Unfortunately she was at the end of the bed and she rolled right off the bed onto the floor tangled in the blankets pulled me onto the floor. Hermione fell and I landed on top of her she looked at me and smiled "Good Morning." I smiled back "Good Morning." She gave me a quick kiss before I started to get up and untangle the sheets. I got up and took the letter from the owl which flew away and Hermione started to throw all the sheets on the bed and waved her wand to make it and walked over to me "Who is the letter from?" "It's from Dumbledore." I said before handing her the letter and going to brush my teeth.

Hermione P.O.V

I took the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_I know this is short notice but I need both of you to come to my office at 1:00 PM. We are adding something to your project of living like muggles and I want to tell both of you while the rest of the school finds out because there are special circumstances considering the both of you. That's all see you in a bit._

_Prof. Dumbledore_

I looked at my watch and saw that it said 12:30 PM and let out a scream. "Oh crap!" I had 30 minutes to get ready and get to Dumbledore's I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door and walked in to see Draco brushing his teeth. "Oh sorry." I said blushing. He grinned "It's all right all I am doing is brushing my teeth use the other sink we need to get to Dumbledore's."

I walked over to the sink and picked up my toothbrush and started brushing. When I was done I walked out the other door to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt that said "The princess has arrived." It pulled up at the sides and was red. I slipped on a pair of jeans and pulled my favorite sweater over it. It was a red felt time material and kept me incredibly warm. I pulled my hair into two loose ponytails slipped on my sneaker. Put my wand in my pocket and walked into the living room saw that Draco was already there and gave him a hug. He hugged me back then pulled away and smiled "Let's go." He slipped and arm around my waist and we walked to Dumbledore's office

**In Dumbledore's office**

"Now we are adding more to your project in which you will have to take care of a baby (A/N: and for those who didn't see it this is the main thing that those to stories gave me an idea to write about!) that will be magic. There will however be a nursery set up in the Hospital wing where the baby can stay during you classes. At the end of the project the baby will disappear. Now your situation is a little different, since you are Head Boy and Girl you tower is already bigger than everyone else's houses. Since you need room for you Prefect meeting and such and we need a room for the baby to stay so this is what I am going to do. I am going to make Hermione's room the baby's room and make Draco's room slightly bigger so that both of you will stay there and against my better judgment will have to share a bed as we don't have room to make two twin size beds. Now I am saying this very strictly. I don't want _anything_ happening understood?" said Dumbledore mainly looking at Draco. We both nodded and I spoke up "When will we see the babies' sir?" "Right now if you head back to the tower you can meet it. During your 12 days of Christmas however any night you will not be at home just leave the baby with Madam Pomfrey. Now your room has been modified but moving and transfiguring the bed I hope you can manage because the baby is in the living room right nowso you may go back. Good Day." He said standing up.

We both left excited to see the new baby. Dumbledore had also told us that the baby would have our features so it would also look like us. We walked in and saw a crib in the corner I smiled and grabbed Draco's hand and started dragging him towards it. We got there and looked down at a baby girl which we figured out by the pink blanket.

She had blond hair and when I ran my hand over her fingers she shifted in her sleep and I saw that her eyes were the deepest brown just like mine. I felt Draco slip his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my head I leaned back against his chest. "She's beautiful." I whispered "Just like her mother." Draco said in my ear I turned around and put my arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a kiss and there we were kissing when I heard someone say loudly "Get a room honestly."

I pulled away and Draco groaned and I turned to see Harry and Ron ginning standing inside the door. I realized that it was Ron who had said the remark about getting a room. I ran up to them and gave them both a hug before hitting Ron around the head. "Don't you ever knock?" I said putting my hands on my hips he smiled "Well yes but when the door is half open we think that we can walk straight in." Draco walked up behind me and slung his arm over my shoulder "Ron never ruin a moment like that again. Now why are you here?" "Well we wanted to see the baby." Harry said smiling at me. I told them to follow me and took them to the crib. While they stood there talking I looked at Draco "What are we going to name the baby?" by the look on his face he hadn't thought about it at all.

"Well you obviously have some stuff to figure out. We'll leave Hermione try and drop by and see DavidRon'sbabyand Emily my kid. You to Draco that's all bye!" said Harry walking out the door and taking Ron with him. Draco and I went and sat on the couch in front of the fire thinking finally I looked up at him "How about Emma?" I said softly I had always liked that name Draco ginned "Perfect." He leaned down and kissed me and we started snogging for the second time that day and for the second time we were interrupted by "WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I pulled away and walked over to the crib and picked up Emma and Draco walked over. I started to rock her and then Draco walked over and stood next to me and slipped his hand around my waist looking down at Emma and me. Emma seeing that she was with her parents stopped crying and smiled up at us at that moment Colin Creevey walked thought the door and asked if he could take a picture at without waiting for an answer he snapped a picture took it out of his camera handed it to us and ran off. We both looked down at the picture and saw me holding Emma and Draco looking down at us with his arm around me. "It's like we are married." Draco said I blushed "I need to go work on some homework. Here take Emma and put her back in the crib I'll see you tomorrow." I reached up and gave him a kiss and walked off to my room to work on my holiday homework.

I worked on homework the rest of the time and went to bed in my room at 11:00 because for now Emma was in the living room and we were moving her crib here tomorrow and moving my bed into Draco's room and making two beds one.

**The next day**

I woke up the next day to see Draco shaking me. "Hermione we have to go we have the first Quidditch game." I nodded and sat up and Draco walked downstairs to get some breakfast. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth then I walked back to my room and put on a pair of dark colored jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap top and over that I put on this wool turtleneck sweater that was dark blue around he shoulders and faded into light blue. I slipped sneakers on, straightened my hair with a wave of my wand and walked out to the living room.

I saw that Emma was awake and picked her up and carried her into the kitchen and stopped dead. There was Draco leaning against the counter eating a bowl of cereal with no shirt on. I saw his shirt sweater and Quidditch robe hanging over a chair and raised my eye brow at him. "I didn't want to spill." He replied I laughed walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed Emma to him, opened the refrigerator and started to make a bottle.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked me looking confused "Making a bottle for Emma." I replied I took the bottle and fed Emma. When she was done I looked at my watch and let out a yelp and walked into the living room and put Emma in her crib. Then walked into the kitchen and took the cereal out of Draco's hand and put it down. He looked at me shocked that I took food away from him and said "Better put you clothes on we are going to be late and we have to drop Emma at the hospital wing."

As Draco fumbled with getting his shirt on I mad coffee for both of us and started to eat his cereal when he turned and gave me a look I said "I didn't get a breakfast I had to feed Emma." When we was ready I dropped the bowl in the sink and handed him some coffee and said "Coffee on the go let's go." Picked up my coffee and walked into the living room got Emma and headed to the Hospital wing with Draco tailing behind me. We got to the Hospital dropped Ella off and Headed to the Entrance Hall where there was practically nobody as they were all on the field. As we walked toward the Marble staircase Draco and I discussed the fact that I can't root for Slytherin even if he was playing. He wasn't angry but he understood.

When we got to the top of the staircase I grabbed his arm and turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips. After a few minutes I pulled away and said "That's for good luck and ran down the stairs to the pitch leaving a stunned Draco behind.

All in all the game went well. Gryffindor won by 150 to 100. It was a close game but an amazing catch by Harry ended it with not a lot of penalties and everyone in a good mood.

I went to the Hospital wing to get Emma and saw that she wasn't there which meant that Draco had already picked her up. I walked back to the tower and stopped at the door smiling at the sight that I saw. Draco flat on his back on the floor bouncing Emma on his chest and sweeping her down to give her a kiss on the nose. I smiled and watched for a bit before Draco realized I was there and did something I never thought I would see him do. He blushed and stood up then walked upstairs to put Emma in her crib. I walked up and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before putting on my flannel pajamas and jumping into bed joined by Draco a few minutes later.

We stayed awake talking but after a bit Draco started talking about Quidditch and I know I fell asleep. After a bit though I felt him give me a kiss on the forehead, I smiled and snuggled closer to him and fell into a blissful sleep.

A/N: That's it! What do you think? I hope you liked it. I won't be putting up a chapter until I get at least 4 review. Come on guys that can't be hard to do! Oh and I also wanted to know what you thought if Hermione wardrobe? Let me know in a review I will take constructive criticism about it! Ok Well please review! Thanks bye!


	11. Leaving Hogwarts

Malfoy-Jacky: Thank you! That was a really great compliment! I'll update if you review!

Then Kat Said: Thanks! I update if you review!

amrawo: Glad I didn't lose you! I am happy that you like the story! You review and I'll update!

soccerpixie3000: I am so happy that you like it so much! I will update as much as possible if I get reviews!

blueskyshymoon08: Thanks! I was trying to write them like a married couple. Glad that you see that! If you review I'll update!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I went to a friend's house to spend the night and stayed there for two nights. Then she came here and I couldn't update while she was here so it took me a while. I have decided that the more reviews I get the longer my chapter will be. So please review. I hope you like this chapter. I got the idea one night when I couldn't sleep. So tell me what you think!

Here's the end of the last chapter:

We stayed awake talking but after a bit Draco started talking about Quidditch and I know I fell asleep. After a bit though I felt him give me a kiss on the forehead, I smiled and snuggled closer to him and fell into a blissful sleep.

And here's the next chapter:

Draco's P.O.V

Last night after the game we had decided to cancel the next Quidditch match. It was cold out and no one wanted to play. We went to Dumbledore and he said that was fine and he would come up with something for us to do. So that night Hermione and I talked about what he might plan. After a bit I started talking about Quidditch and noticed that Hermione was asleep. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to sleep. However I felt sure that I saw her smile and move closer to me.

The next morning I heard an owl pecking at the window and felt Hermione getup. So I went back to sleep.

Hermione's P.O.V

I heard an owl at the window and go out of bed to go and get the mail. I saw that it was from Dumbledore and opened it thinking it was probably today's plans.

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_I decided that for today all the 6th year and below can go home and visit family. However 7th years are going to America and going to a place called Six Flags Over Texas. I am sure that you have heard of it Hermione. It is a Muggle Theme Park. You will spend the day there. Tomorrow you two will go visit home as you mothers request it. That's all. Please be in the courtyard by 10:00 AM._

_Prof. Dumbledore_

_P.S You are to leave the babies with Madam Pomfrey_

I grinned and looked at my watch 8:00, plenty of time. I looked at Draco and saw that he was still sleeping I dropped the letter on the floor and ran towards the bathroom. I decided to wake Draco up after I got ready. After I had showered and brushed my teeth. I walked into our room with a robe on me. I turned towards the bed and whispered "Draco." No reaction. Finally I filled my lungs with air and yelled "DRACO!" He sat straight up and looked around wildly "Where's the fire?" I started to laugh. When he saw me he scowled and got out of bed. I backed up and said "Before you say anything go get ready we are going to six flags today. That's a muggle attraction park. By the way we leave at 10:00 so move it!" I said. He just nodded crawled over the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I turned towards my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. It was bound to be pretty hot outside (A/n: I know that it's December. But please pretend that it is freezing in Europe and very hot in America.) I realized that there were going to be at least a few water rides so I wanted to wear my swimsuit. I needed to wear something over it because I was not going to walk around all day in a bikini.

In the end I decided to wear the new suit I had gotten that summer it was a mix of light and dark blue with flowers and glitter on it. I put it on then I put a white halter top on with my favorite denim shorts. I had got my hair cut when we had last went to Hogsmeade so it was the same length just layered and when I put it in a ponytail it was in level and cascaded down my back.

I walked downstairs and left the room free for Draco. I walked into Emma's room and saw that she was awake. I picked her up and walked down to the kitchen and took some baby food out of the refrigerator and sat at table feeding her.

When I was done I got her cleaned up and took her to the Hospital wing. When I got back I could smell pancakes and hash browns. I walked into the kitchen and saw Draco cooking. I smiled at him and he gave me a hug and then pulled away and holding me at arms length. "You look wonderful!" I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "I need to check my e-mail" I said and walked into the living room and logged into my mail and saw that I have a message from Katie. I opened it and read:

_Hey Hermione,_

_What's up? I heard you were going to six flags today! Have fun. I am going to Hurricane Harbor with my school next week! I won't be home for a bit so don't reply to this. I'll e-mail you later! Bye._

_Lots of love,_

_Katie_

I logged off and walked back into the kitchen and saw Draco setting the table. We sat down to eat and all the while I told him about six flags as I had gone there the year before. At 9:50 we walked down to the Great Hall and saw that we were to leave first at 10:00. Draco and I saw Harry and Ron and walked over to talk to them. We decided to all stay together and we asked McGonagall if we could all get the same Portkey and so at 10:00 we walked to the front. After Dumbledore explained what the tickets were for and handed us each a bit of money for lunch we all touched a pencil and we were off.

**Inside Six Flags**

I couldn't wait to go in the snake ride it was my favorite I dragged the boys towards it and since it was early there was no line. We all piled into the cart and as we went up the hill Draco decided he would grab me instead of the bars on the side and I got off at the end with red fingerprints all over my arms. We walked towards Texas Giant and before we got on the ride I turned Draco to face me he looked at me with a quizzical look on his face. I reached up and kissed him "I love this ride yet I hate it." I said and he took my hand "You'll be ok."

Draco's P.O.V

We went on some ride that was bumpy and wooden and shook like crazy. When we went down the first hill I looked at Hermione and realized that she was flying up off her seat I put my hand across her lap scared that she was going to fly out. After we went down the hill she took my hand and smiled "I'm okay." She replied and spent the rest of the ride laughing and screaming with her hands in the air.

I shook my head. Women you never understand them. After the ride we looked at some pictured that it took while going down the hill and saw Hermione squeezing her eyes shut and screaming and me looking at her with an arm across my lap and Harry and Ron behind us grabbing each other terrified. I smiled and out and arm around Hermione waist. "I have heard of that one ride called Titan let's ride that." I wasn't sure what the ride was I had only heard of it. But I decided it couldn't be that bad and followed Hermione towards it when we got there we started walking up the stairs and I laughed and pointed to a orange ride that had a car going up it and laughed "Glad we aren't going on that." Hermione Harry and Ron all looked at me and said in one voice "That's the titan."

I was ready to throw a fit. I wouldn't go on that I couldn't it was too big. So how did I end up sitting next to Hermione in the front? I looked at her and grabbed her hand and said to her "If I die it's all you fault." She laughed "Well I love you too." And kissed me on the lips and we went up the hill. When we got to the top I looked at her and saw her looking straight out. Without saying a word she grabbed me hand. We went down the hill and it was amazing the best ride I had ever been on.

Then we went up this other part and we were about to turn and spiral down when I leaned over to Hermione ad said "I love you." And kissed her on the lips, I heard her say "No Draco don't-"but she didn't finish the sentence because I started to kiss her and before I knew what was happening I felt a force pushing me towards Hermione. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. I opened my eyes and looked at Hermione she looked terrified.

She pulled away and said "I should have told you. That part has a lot of pressure." Shaking her head and laughing she walked out of the cart and pulled me out too. We spent the rest of the day going on a lot of thrills. Batman, Superman power of tower and lots more.

By the end of the day we were both exhausted. We picked up Emma and out her in her crib. Walked into our room and took turns in the bathrooms then slipped into bed and went to sleep without a word to each other. Then Hermione sat up in bed and turned to me "Wait. I just remembered did you say 'I love you' to me on the titan?" I smiled at her "yes I did." Without a word she turned around and lay back down.

After a few minutes though she turned to me and scooted closer till she was barely a centimeter away from me and whispered "I love you too." Then she kissed me and we kissed for a bit then she pulled away. "I'm tired we need to go to bed. We have to go see our parents tomorrow. I'll talk to you in the morning good night." She said before turning around and going to sleep.

I laid awake for a bit before turning to Hermione and whispering 'Good night Hermione love." I slipped an arm around her then fell asleep.

A/N: That's it!1 What did you think! I know it wasn't my best. But review and let me know! I won't update till I get reviews!


	12. The past

amrawo: Glad you liked it!

soccerpixie3000: Glad you like it. About the weather well not really cause it gets pretty cold in Texas. But you are kinda right!

RavenWingII: Glad you like it! Keep reading!

swannykinz: I was going for funny. Glad you liked it!

A/N: I was surprised that a lot of people liked the last chapter. It wasn't one of my best. The chapter you are about to read I didn't think was going to come. Then I was checking my e-mail and then I knew what this chapter was! So I hope you like it! Please review!

Previously:

After a few minutes though she turned to me and scooted closer till she was barely a centimeter away from me and whispered "I love you too." Then she kissed me and we kissed for a bit then she pulled away. "I'm tired we need to go to bed. We have to go see our parents tomorrow. I'll talk to you in the morning good night." She said before turning around and going to sleep. I laid awake for a bit before turning to Hermione and whispering 'Good night Hermione love." I slipped an arm around her then fell asleep.

Next Chapter:

Draco's P.O.V

I inhaled and got a lung full of flowers or something that smelled nice I opened my eyes and saw that Hermione's hair was out of it's ponytail and had fallen over my face. I brushed it away and sat up. I looked at the alarm clock and remembered that we were to go home today. It was only 7:30 so I decided to let Hermione sleep.

I walked into the bathroom and got ready. When I was done I picked up my cloak and saw that Hermione was still sleeping. Smiling slightly I walked out of the room and into Emma's room. And saw that she was asleep too. Coast's clear I thought as I walked into the living room and pulled a catalog out of my school bag and sat on the couch.

Christmas was only a few days away and I needed to get Hermione something. I heard a creak and thought I saw Hermione walk into the bathroom. I wrote a note telling her I was out for a walk and would be back later. I picked up the catalog slipped my shoes on and walked out to the lake to sit and look through the catalog.

I sat down leaning against my favorite tree and opened the catalog. I watched as a piece of paper fell out I picked it up and saw that it was a picture of me in my 5th year. That was the year I had changed, the year when I had found out that I liked Hermione. I started at the picture it was after O.W.L tests and I was standing in the middle of about 20 girls, laughing and talking. I saw my photographic self walk through the crowd towards a girl whose back was to me. I pulled her to me and kissed her. Then I saw us turn and felt my stomach drop. It was Claire, the first girl I had a serious relationship with. She had died during the war and that was when I noticed Hermione. I looked towards the Heads Tower and saw Hermione walk out of our room.

Maybe I shouldn't be so into Hermione. Maybe I should get out meet more people date a few girls. I looked at the picture and saw me hugging Claire. I shook my head and out the picture in the back pocket of my jeans before walking back to the castle.

I walked into the tower and saw Hermione smile at me and give me a hug which I didn't return. She pulled away and looked into my eye. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing I'm fine. I have to go study. Call me when we leave okay?" I said before walking up to my room and locking the door. I went to my desk and pulled out a photo album and sat down on the bed to look through it. IT was full of pictures of me at clubs, me dancing with 3 girls at a time, me on dates with Claire. I couldn't do it not the whole commitment thing it was too hard.

I heard Hermione knock on the door. "Draco we have to leave. Are you ready?" "Yeah I'll be right out." I heard Hermione go back downstairs. I put the album back and walked downstairs "Are you ready? We have to Floo there." She nodded and stepped into the fire and yelled "Montéva Manor" She was gone.

I did the same and landed in the library. Where Hermione was waiting for me we both walked wordlessly into the foyer where our mothers were waiting. Hermione ran up to her mum and gave her a hug while I went to my mother and kissed her on both cheeks. We both greeted each others mothers and then we spent the next half hour making forced conversations until my mother said "Since today is the day you were to go to Hogsmeade why don't you go shopping. Come back here tonight and then say good bye tonight before going back to Hogwarts." We both nodded and without a word Hermione walked out the front door with her purse.

Hermione's P.O.V

I walked across the street to Katie's house and knocked on the door she opened it and as soon as she saw the look on my face she grabbed her coat and purse and told her mother she was going out put an comforting arm around me and walked me towards her car.

On the way to the mall I told her about the project about living together leaving out certain parts of course because she is muggle. Then started on what was wrong "I think he is going to break up with me. He is being so distant. I hate it. And he won't get it over with. I know something is wrong and this morning when I woke up and looked out of our room I saw him sitting by the lake looking at something in his hand and when he came back he went straight up to his room. I just want to know what is going on!" I screamed, "Whoa Hermione calm down! He hasn't said anything yet and if he says something then it will be tonight so just wait and you will find out. Now we are at the mall what do you need?" Katie said pulling into a parking space.

I told her a needed a dress for the Christmas ball and we went shopping and finally I found the dress it was perfect it was a no sleeve and sparkling white. Tight on top and it flared out as it went down I looked at the price and nearly fainted I could never afford it. I shook my head at Katie and told her that I night get something at the store near my school and we went shopping for a present for Draco as he hadn't said anything yet so I might as well buy him a present. In the end I found a great pin that said Draco on it with Draco that I would give him. Along with the book I had hidden in my trunk the limited Edition Hogwarts, a history. Which I new he liked and I had already bought for me also.

Back at the Manor

My mother pulled me to a side "Hermione is anything wrong?" "Mum its nothing just Draco being rater distant and I'm worried about what I might hear."

"Hermione just remember that you can come to me with anything. " I smiled "Thanks mum. Merry Christmas." Before I stepped into the fire and headed back to the tower. When I got there I saw that Draco wasn't there yet and went up to our room to change into pajamas and ask Draco whether he wanted to watch a movie.

When I got up there I saw some pieces of parchment on the floor I went to pick it up and saw they were pictures I turned them over and gasped. They were all Draco him with girls. I dropped them on the floor and walked back into the living room just as Draco came through the fire. He started to walk past me and I put and arm out to stop him "What's going on?" I asked. He looked at "What are you talking about?" I looked at him coldly "Don't play dumb with me, not talking all day no hugs those pictures what's going on?"

He sighed and looked at me "I just need some time to think that's all." "Something is going on and I want to know what."

I saw a muscle tense in his jaw which meant he had made a decision "This relationship is what. It's not working it's too much, I'm out that's it." With that he walked past me into his room and slammed the door. I stood stalk still then marched upstairs to our room and outside the closed door I waved my wand and heard an "OW!" I walked into Emma's room and saw her awake I smiled at her and gave her a kiss before taking a piece of paper and writing "SHE"S YOUR RESPNSIBILITY NOW.I'M DONE." I taped the piece of paper to the crib and waved my wand and Emma disappeared into Malfoy's room ad all my stuff appeared in my room along with the big bed. I waved my wand at the door so that if Draco tried to walk in an invisible door would block him.

Then I through myself down on the bed and started crying.

2 days later'

"Hermione are you okay." I knew that voice it was Ginny but I didn't get up. Then I heard her say "Harry go make some soup and sandwiches I am sure she hasn't eaten in days. Hermione please sit up." I heard her say but I wouldn't roll over onto my back.

I heard Ron's voice say "Ginny go help Harry I'll get her up." I heard to pairs of feet leaving then Ron sitting down at the end of the bed "Hermione come on sit up." I felt him try and lift me but I grabbed the headboard and wouldn't move. Then next thing I knew was that Ron and put his arms around my hands and pried them off the headboard and had put his arms around my waist and turned me over and sat me up. He sat down next to me I didn't care that he wasn't my mother or my boyfriend and that we wasn't Ginny and he was in fact Ron my best friend I put my legs across his lap and leaned into his shoulder and started crying. He put and arm around my waist and stroked my hair with the other while rocking back and forth after a bit he pulled me away and said "Hermione what happened?" I took a deep breath and said "Draco….. over…… living…….pictures." Before I dissolved into tears again and I heard Harry and Ginny return. I felt Ron move me so that I was sobbing into the bed again. I could hear them whispering and then I felt Ginny sit down at the edge of the bed. She sat me into a sitting position and pulled my legs over her lap and I leaned onto her shoulder and sobbed. "It's okay Hermione just cry." She said

Ron's P.O.V

I told Harry and Ginny what I had collected from Hermione and Harry and I stormed out to the living room where Draco was. He was just getting up but Harry pushed him back "What did you do to Hermione?" he growled "Nothing I just told her that I didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore." I groaned and sat down "You idiot! She loved you. No you know what? I don't want to talk to you now get out of here." He shrugged and walked out of the portrait hole.

Draco's P.O.V

I walked out and realized that Weasley's shoulder was soaked. Was Hermione really that upset? I shook my head don't worry about her it doesn't' matter.

I walked into the Slytherin Common room and saw Pansy and walked towards her and sat down. "Hello Pansy." I said she glanced at me and replied "Draco." I leaned over and kissed her. She pushed me away and yelled "What is you problem! I am in a relationship and so are you!" she ran past me into eh bathroom. I heard a voice behind me say "Can I talk to you now?" I nodded and followed Blaise into the boy's dormitory. I told him what was going on and he sat down and said "Look Draco it's not like that anymore. You can't just be with everyone we al have our own relationships. We are adults you can't be like that anymore." I groaned "Why am I such an idiot?" I loved Hermione yet I let the past get to me. Now the question was would she take me back or not? Had I just ruined my life?

A/N: That's it! The next part I wanted to put in here but it would have been too long so I just made it this. And the next part is the next chapter. So review and tell me what you think and I will put up the next chapter. Please review. It is in your hands whether I continue the story, stop here, or DELETE it. So tell me what you think!


	13. The world had flipped upside

scottishbabe110: YUM! A chocolate bar! You know tempt me! Enjoy the chapter!

blueskyshymoon08: I haven't been to the one in California only the one in Texas.

blueskyshymoon08: Yeah it's kind of hard not to like his character.

soccerpixie3000: Not really that cold till about January then its freezing!

Then Kat Said: You keep reading and reviewing you'll find out!

swannykinz: read review and find out!

Malfoy-Jacky: Are you a Seer? Not related to Trelawney now are you? You have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen but not all of it. Read and review to find out!

A/N: If I forgot anyone who reviewed I am really sorry. I got confused but I think I got everyone. E-mail me if I missed you! Now my school starts on Tuesday so I won't be able to update as often. To make up for it I am going to try and put up 3 LONG chapters: 1 today and 2 on Monday. Let me know what you think of the Idea. Ok Well enjoy the chapter and tell me if the rating should go up! Oh I need to add something. I couldn't figure out a way to add this into the story but Emma is gone because the 7th years were having a hard time taking care of her. Ok that's all!

End of the last chapter:

I told him what was going on and he sat down and said "Look Draco it's not like that anymore. You can't just be with everyone we al have our own relationships. We are adults you can't be like that anymore." I groaned "Why am I such an idiot?" I loved Hermione yet I let the past get to me. Now the question was would she take me back or not? Had I just ruined my life?

On with the story:

Draco P.O.V

My life if officially over I tried everything I showered her room with sun flowers and when I got back from classes that night I found them all in my room with a note that said

_I'm allergic Malfoy_

I never got to talk to her because she left before me stuck to her friends and we had no classes together. My life was growing worse if she ever saw me she would bend her head low say "Excuse me Malfoy and walk off."

So today I decided that I would talk to her no matter what. I left class before anyone and went back to our room I knew she would probably go to Ron or Harry's room to avoid me so I ate my dinner then I sat on the couch and waited. She walked in at about 10:00 PM. I walked up to her and gently grabbed her arm. "Hermione can we talk please?" She looked at me and sighed "Fine." Then I heard her grumbling under her breath "Those damn eyes." I grinned and sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand she pulled it away and crossed them across her chest.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I didn't want to break up with you I just looked at some old pictures and well it just was the past talking. I'm so sorry. Can we get back together?" Without saying a word she got up to walk away. I stood up grabbed her hand and turned her around and put an arm around her waist and kissed her hard that she had to lean back. She put and arm around my neck so that she didn't fall. Then I felt something hard hit my ear. "OUCH!" I pulled away and stared at her.

Her face was red and she was angry then she said in a low voice "You should know Malfoy that I am not that easy to win over. You are lucky I didn't have Arithmancy today that book is over 2,000 pages and ways about 3 tons." And with that she got up and walked to her room. That was when I realized that she had hit me with her bag. I ran up to my room and looked in the mirror and saw that I had a big red mark on the side of my face. I used a few spells to get rid of it then walked into the bathroom to take a long bath. At about midnight I was sitting in my room reading when I felt a searing pain. "Shit" I muttered before changing into some jeans and a black turtleneck. I wrote a quick note that said

_Hermione,_

_I had to leave the school. I will be back later. I am really sorry and I want you to know just incase something happens to me I love you._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy (or your favorite name: Ferret)_

I picked up my cloak pocketed my wand and walked out the door slipping the note under Hermione's door before walking out of the tower and through the front doors of the castle after talking to Dumbledore.

Hermione's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning and started walking to my door because I wanted to see how bad the rash on Malfoy's face was I had gotten to the door when I slid spectacularly and fell. Swearing loudly I sat up and picked up the piece of paper I had tripped over and read it. I nodded great he is sucking up and damn it I am falling for it. Just great wonderful I heard a knock on the Front door and walked out to answer it forgetting to get my robe. I opened the door a crack and saw Harry and Ron standing there" Hello Hermione ready to go class?" I nodded "Just a minute come in."

I opened the door and they both walked in and gasped "Hermione I didn't know that you weren't dressed!" I looked down and blushed and crossed my arms across my stomach which didn't make a big deal because I was wearing some gym shorts and they were very short and a shirt that I had gotten over the summer at camp and was too long so I had made it a low cut top that came down just over my breasts. So it was more like a bikini top I was Harry staring at my chest and I cupped his face in my hands and pulled it up so that we were at eye level. "My face is up here Harry." I said before I ran upstairs yelling "Be down in a minute guys!"

I went into super mode and got dressed in record time. I ran back down trying to drink some coffee and put my tie on at the same time. Harry walked over laughing "Hermione let me help you with that." "Fank o" I replied as I stuffed a pop tart into my mouth. Finally I was ready and we all walked to our first class together.

**During lunch break**

I wasn't very hungry so I decided to go to the Room of Requirement to read for a bit. I walked past the wall three times and walked inside. I stopped when I saw Harry sitting there. "Hi Harry" I said "Hermione what are you doing here?" I grinned "Just wanted to read for a bit. Want to read with me? It's a really good book." Harry nodded and sat down in the only chair. I realized there was only one chair and walked towards it and thought another would appear and Harry pulled me down on top of him.

"Um Harry what are you doing?" I asked "Well you needed somewhere to sit this ought to do!" I laughed and opened the door. Harry slipped and arm around the side of my waist and held the book and rested his other hand on my leg. I slipped my arms around his waist and settled down when I noticed a camera on the table across the room from me.

I jumped up to get it and came back to sit down and when we were in the same position I said "Put the book down let's take a picture." Harry put the book down and wrapped the arm around my waist while I hugged him around the middle with one hand and held the camera at arm length with the other and took the picture. When it came out we both looked at it and there was Harry and me settled into the chair I grinned and Harry picked up the book read the first few pages which I had already read. I looked at the picture and wondered why I hadn't noticed how hot Harry looked. I mean Quidditch had done him a lot of good. Then we both started reading and I pushed it out of my mind.

After a bit I felt something odd on my leg and looked down at my leg and saw Harry's hand sneaking into my skirt and along my inner thigh. "Uh Harry what's going on?" I asked my voice shaking slightly. "Hermione?" Harry said and I turned around and Harry kissed me gently. I turned a little more so I wasn't in such an awkward position. Harry must have noticed I was having a hard time because he let me go and told me to stand up. After he stood up he walked towards me and leaned over and kissed me gently. I smiled and put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer and he started pushing me backwards to what I thought was that we were walking to a wall.

Then I felt my knees hit something and I fell back onto a……bed.

Oh No.

"Um Harry?" I said trying and failing to sit up since Harry was on me. I gave him a look and he stood up and sat next to me on the bed. I sat up straight and turned to him. "What's going on?" I said "Well the thing is I really like you and I was going to tell you but I couldn't because you were with Malfoy but now you're not so……" he trailed off looking nervous.

I hid a grin then leaned towards him and whispered "I like you too." I realized where his hand was headed and bit my lip: I felt his hand going up my skirt when BRIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I opened my eyes in horror "Harry we have to get to class. " "Don't care skip it." He mumbled. "No we can't Harry we have potions and Snape will kill us." I pushed him off and started to put my clothes back on. He groaned and started to get dressed. I put a spell on both of us so that our hair was neat and our clothes weren't wrinkled and we both walked hand in hand down to potions. We made it just in time and sat down and started to work. I gasped when I felt Harry's hand on my leg. "Harry move you hand." I said out of the corner of my mouth "Okay I'll move it more this way." And he moved it up my leg. I picked up my knife and Harry went back to his potion and kept his hands to himself.

**After Dinner**

I decided that since I had nothing to do tonight that I would go down to the club to dance for a bit. I hadn't been in a while and the Christmas Ball was only a few weeks away and I couldn't wait. Also Harry and I had decided that what happened between us couldn't happen it was wrong and we went back to being just friends. It was better that way and now I had no date for the Christmas Ball which was just a few days away.

I went to my room felling thoroughly miserable for myself and I got dressed for the club. I put on a leather mini skirt and a top that only covered my breasts and had string that tied around my neck and around my back and had a V sort of thing coming down just above my bellybutton. I put a cotton Robe I had got from a Muggle store that would cover me like a jacket till I got to the club. I put a little make up on and put my hair into a ponytail. When I heard someone walk into the living room. "Malfoy is that you?" I called no answer. I heard to pairs of feet and yelled "Malfoy you know the rule your little girlfriends can't come in here." Then I felt two people grab me from behind and the next thing I knew was that we were at the heart of a forest.

I kept quite as I was forced to walk forward into a group of people. I saw they were all wearing hoods and then I knew. I had been brought to Voldemort. I was silent as I was pushed to the middle of the circle I heard a voice say "You take her jacket off." I stood still reaching for my wand then remembering that it was on my bed in my room.

Great just great.

I saw someone walk in front of me and I looked into the hood and saw Draco. My eyes opened in surprise I saw the look on his face and kept quite as he pulled my jacket off.

Draco's P.O.V

I took her jacket off and gasped and heard all the males gasp as well. I wasn't surprised she wasn't really wearing much. She must have been heading for the club. I saw her shivering and pointed my wand at her under my robe and said a spell that would keep her warm and she nodded a thank you I nodded back then walked away.

When I got to my spot I had an idea, I could use telepathy to talk to her. I had learned how and it was worth a shot.

(A/N: Here the bold is Hermione and the italics is Draco ok? Ok enjoy!)

_Hermione can you hear me?_

**Yes I can hear you. Now don't need to explain how you can do this but please tell me what's going on and what the hell you are doing here.**

_Well I am a spy for the order and so are is David. The boy you will meet in a bit. Your mother is here too and you should know that you are going to be given the Dark mark in a few minutes. And you then need to go to Dumbledore and then you will become a spy too. Does all this make sense?_

**No it doesn't make sense. Harry has already killed Voldemort. And how can I get the mark when only Voldemort can conjure it?**

_Well these are all his Death Eaters and the figured out a way to give you the mark but you don't have to worry because they will all be gone by the next meeting. Dumbledore has names and once they are gone they Mark leaves too. _

**Oh ok. Well thanks for the heating charm.**

_No problem you look great._

**Oh um I almost forgot I wanted to tell you something. I want to say that I understand and I accept your apology. Are we back together?**

_That's great and yes we are. In that case will you come to the Ball with me?_

**Yes Draco I will now I have a plan for us to get out of here.**

_Great well you are about to get the Mark. Then we are allowed to leave. I am leaving your head now._

I smiled to my self. I had Hermione back! I watched as one of the male leaders walked forward and watched as the pulled down a part of Hermione's skirt near her hip bone.

Hermione's P.O.V

One of the males came and pulled my skirt down really low to near my hip bone. I really hope they didn't pull lower because if they did they would be showing a lot to public that I didn't want them to see. I watched as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the ground and said "Morsedmordre" then guided his wand to my hip and let the Dark mark tattoo there. Then he said "I need two males her age to kiss the area the only way to keep it there." Draco and David walked forward, David leaned down and kissed the mark the walked back and Draco walked forward and after he kissed it he walked back. After that everyone started talking to everyone and Draco introduced me to David. I smiled and shook his hand then I turned to Draco "Are we heading back?" he nodded. I turned to David "You should come and stay for a bit. We have a ball coming up and we have an extra room for you if you want." "Okay that sounds like fun." I nodded to both of them "Let's go now all you have to do it hold onto my arms and think about Hogwarts. They did and we apparated there. Draco went to talk to Dumbledore and I led David up to the tower. After I moved my stuff back into his room I made a room for David and we walked downstairs. By that time Draco was back and I made hot chocolate and we sat around talking and drinking.

After a bit I went and changed into my pajamas and came and sat next to Draco on the couch and leaned against him. "Wow you actually look like a married couple." David said. "Yeah we do." I said looking up at Draco and smiling.

A/N: That's it! I hope you liked it! Review! I might put up two chapters in one day soon! It I get reviews! Ok bye! Tell me what you think!


	14. Oh my gosh

Depressed Hermione Malfoy: Thank you but the only reason I am writing Hermione like this is because I need to show that Hermione has changed, She is 17 she is going to clubs and parties and about the clingy clothes the nightdress kinds freaked my out when I read the story again and I apologize but what she is wearing to the club well she is going to a club and please this is my first fan fiction ever. So please only constructive criticism. Thank you!

amrawo: glad that you like it so much read and review!

blueskyshymoon08: HAHA! I put Harry in there just to add a twist please don't read anything into it! I love Harry and he is a great guy he just thought they were completely over and Hermione went for him (who wouldn't?) because she and Draco were done. (Or so we thought)

swannykinz: She's going out with Draco. I put Harry in there as a twist. Don't read into it I love Harry. He just thought Hermione and Draco were done and went for him and Hermione thought she and Draco were done too. That's all! Enjoy the next chapter.

scottishbabe110: You said "great chapter as usual!" You are so awesome. It's great Thank you! (Wipes away tears)

A/N: Hey everybody! I am really sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter! I was typing really fast and I was in a hurry. I will try and avoid it. I am so sorry. I am glad so many of you liked it. Also I said this at the beginning and I need to say it again and I really need people to respect this. In my last chapter I got two reviews both of which were pretty harsh (sniffles slightly) but they hit me very deeply and that's why I haven't updates in a while I was really upset about it and I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue the story (leans over keyboard and sobs into arms.) I want to repeat that this is the first of my stories that I have ever let anyone read and when I say that I mean most stories I have written my parents haven't read. So please only constructive criticism and try and not make it sound harsh. That really hurt me and I am not sure that I want to still write this story. I am really not saying this just so I get lots of nice reviews just because I was really upset. So PLEASE NO FLAMES OR HARSH REVIEWS ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISM. E-mail me or review or both to let me know if I should continue this story. Sorry about the long Author's Note but I needed to let everyone know about this. Ok now you can read the story!

End of last chapter:

After a bit I went and changed into my pajamas and came and sat next to Draco on the couch and leaned against him. "Wow you actually look like a married couple." David said. "Yeah we do." I said looking up at Draco and smiling.

On with the story:

Hermione's P.O.V

I slowly crept out of bed and walked out of my room pulling my robe on as I walked. I could smell something delicious in the kitchen and wanted to see who was cooking. I saw that David was making something over the stove.

"Good Morning Hermione Cinnamon Rolls?" I grinned and shook my head "Never give me sugar in the morning I'll bounce off the walls." I said pouring some coffee into a glass.

**25 min. later**

Draco P.O.V

"DRACO! GET UP GET UP! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! IT'SBRIGHT OUTSIDE IT REALLY IS AND THERE ARE BIRDS DRACO GET UP!" I groaned sat up to see Hermione bouncing on our bed and David leaning against the door. "COME ON LET'S GO VISIT HARRY AND RONALD! COME ON!" I put my robe on and let Hermione pull me out the door "Did you give her sugar?" I asked David "I didn't think she was serious when she said she bounced off the walls" said David trying not to laugh. "I hit my head on the wall and said "When I get back you are dead for getting me woke up at 7:00." Hermione dragged me to the suite that Harry and Ron were sharing with Lavender and Ginny.

Hermione walked into the room and saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch dozing "HARRY RON WAKEY WAKEY!" They both fell off the couch and Hermione ran forward to give Ron a hug and tripped and fell forward and Harry and I caught her before she hit the floor. She stood up straight and threw herself at Harry who almost fell over but stayed up. "Who gave her sugar?" he asked me over her head "David" I replied. She let go of Harry and ran at Ron she threw herself at him and he fell over. "RONNIE YOU FELL, HAHAHHAA RONNIE THAT'S FUNNY."

This went on until about noon when she calmed down and left to go to the library. After a bit I left Harry and Ron and went to look for her. I walked towards the library and froze at what I saw. David with Hermione backed up against the will kissing her and his hands going in some places even my hands haven't gone with Hermione. I ran forward and pulled David off Hermione and threw and punch at his face. We were both on the floor kicking and punching when I felt someone pull me off him. I expected to see a teacher but was surprised to see Harry. "What are you doing? Did you see what happened?" I sputtered Harry nodded "Yes Ron and I saw from when you first punched him but we'll take care of it I think you should take care of Hermione." We both turned to look at David and saw him on the floor with Ron kicking him. I looked at Harry and he replied "I'll take care of it I think you should look after Hermione." I turned to look at her and saw that she was still leaning against the all except she was curled as a ball on the floor and was crying heavily into her arms.

I ran forward and leant down in front of her and took hold of her shoulder and pulled her into a standing position. She immediately crumpled against me chest hugging me around the waist. I stroked her hair and said "Hermione what happened?" she talked into my chest not pulling her face away it was slightly muffled but I understood what she was saying "Well I was walking towards the library and then he just walked out from around the corner and pushed me up against the wall and ………and……..I couldn't do anything because he is so strong and his hand …….his hand" she sobbed "I know Hermione I know" I whispered hugging her to me and kissing the top of her head.

She pulled away from me and looked up with fear in her eyes "Are you mad?" I looked at her with a disbelieving look on my face "Mad at you? No way! I mean it's not your fault the idiot kissed you." We both turned to look and saw Harry pointing his wand at David and Ron standing next to him panting with a cut lip and a swelling eye. He was leaning over as though he had broken a bone. He looked up at me and walked over. Hermione ran towards him and gave him a hug he hugged her back and when she pulled a way he kissed her lightly on the temple and put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned towards him still sniffling slightly.

I walked towards David "Why did you do that to Hermione?" I snapped at him "Well I couldn't help my self I mean she is so hot it's hard not to like her." I felt my blood boiling "Liking her in one thing ambushing her is another I think you need to visit Dumbledore. Harry can you um" I looked towards Hermione I wanted Harry to take him to Dumbledore so that I could talk to Hermione.

Harry nodded understanding what I was trying to say "Sure Draco. Can you come over here for a minute?" I walked towards him and he whispered to me "Can you hold my wand over David I have invisible ropes binding him. I just want to make sure Hermione is okay. That is if that's okay with you." I nodded my head "Sure go ahead." I took his wand while he ran towards Hermione feeling thankful that Hermione had such great friends. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. Then whispered something in her ear she grinned and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry walked back to me and we switched places and when I walked back Hermione walked towards me and slipped her arm around my waist and leaned her cheek against my chest and suddenly I felt something wet and looked down to see Hermione crying silent tears. I put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to me.

Hermione and I walked back to our tower and sat down on the couch to talk. Ron had gone back to his suite to leave Hermione and me alone. Though five minutes after we walked in Ginny Weasley ran in, her hair flying back her face redder then her hair if that is possible she walked in a saw Hermione sitting on the couch leaning against me and ran over. "Hermione oh my gosh are you okay? I just heard Ron told me. I got over as soon as I could." She said sitting down at the edge of the couch and pulling Hermione into a hug and lifting her feet onto her lap. So that Hermione was sitting in a sort of U position. Personally I would never be able to sit like that but I have noticed that girls always do that when the comfort each other. I looked over at Ginny and Hermione and saw that Ginny had her hands on Hermione's shoulders and was whispering something to her. I decided to leave because this was a girl moment and Ginny was Hermione best friend.

I stood up and both girls look at me "I am going to the suite to talk to the guys I'll be back later ok?" They both nodded and Ginny said "Send Lavender here will you?" I nodded and said "Will do. I'll see both of you later. Bye sweets bye Ginny." I put a hand on Hermione shoulder and leaned over her and planted a quick kiss on her lips and when I pulled back she gave me a small smile. I leaned over to Ginny and whispered in her ear "Take care of her." She nodded and I kissed her lightly on the cheek. She rose an eyebrow and I smiled and said "We are all on the same side now and I am sort of used to you your like my sister." She grinned back and I walked out the door leaving the girls with their little girl talk.

**2 hrs. Later**

Harry, Ron and I hung out the rest of the evening and spent most of the time flying. Later at about 2:00 I got a letter from Hermione. I opened it as Harry and Ron flew towards me and we all read it while on our brooms.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Draco,_

_Ginny, Lavender and I are going to get ready for the ball in the tower. You three get ready in the suite and then you can come and get us. Well see you in a few hours bye!1_

_Love all of you,_

_Hermione, Lavender, Ginny_

"Are they joking? The ball starts in 5 hours we don't need that long to get ready." Said Ron Harry and I looked down and we both saw that we were all muddy and sweaty. "Um how about we hang for another 45 minutes then go and take showers. We all agreed and went back to our game.

We all trooped back into the suite through the window because we didn't want Filch do give us detention. When we had come down to go get ready 30 minutes after Ron had landed first and got Harry full in the face with mud. Then Harry landed and tried to get Ron but of course he hit me and that started the best mud fight ever.

Harry and I took showers upstairs while Ron used the bathroom downstairs. An hour and a half later the three of us were standing in the living room. Ron in a black suit, Harry in black dress pants and a black shirt and a white tie and a black dinner jacket and me in a white suit and black tie, each of us is carrying a corsage. We all walked out of the room after we had figured out that Ron was going with Lavender, Harry with Ginny and me with Hermione of course. We walked to the tower and I turned the handle and opened the door.

We walked in and stopped short.

"Oh." I said staring with shock "My" said Harry looking the same way "Gosh" finished Rom with a look of utter surprise on his face.

A/n: That's it! I know it's short! I'll try and get longer chapters in. School has started it's the 3rd day and I am already piled with Homework. A lot like Harry and Ron in the 5th book. Where's Hermione when you need her? Have too many AP classes! Ok well I'll try and update soon! Please review and please remember no flames and harsh reviews. Only constructive criticism that did upset me if I get too many flames I might not continue the story. Please remember my first fan fiction ever.


	15. Love makes the world go round

swannykinz: You are very welcome for the cliffhanger. I will put up a chapter and you read and review ok? Great enjoy! And Thanks!

scottishbabe110: Thank you! I will work on the typos. Enjoy the chapter!

Nuttinbutanangel: Thanks for the advice!

mrs. Skywalker: lol I hope you like the chapter!

Jessierox: I noticed that when I went back and read it. Thanks for the review!

Jessierox: Calm down a bit! Here is the chapter enjoy!

KittyKat:Wow really good compliment! You know how to get someone writing! Enjoy the Chapter!

Shortsinger: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter.

blueskyshymoon08: Glad you like my cliff hangers. I like writing them! I hope I don't get flamed anymore. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

mugglegirl07: I loved writing that part! Thank you for the review!

Malfoy-Jacky: I was waiting for someone to mention that! I will reveal it soon! Thanks for the review!

A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been so long. School started about a week ago and I am already behind on my reading and I just found out that need to get glasses so my mother is being really strict about when I get on the net. I am spending my Friday night typing this up so I better get a lot of reviews! Well I am happy about the number of reviews I got. (Wipes tears) Thank you so much. You keep reviewing like that and you will get great chapters. Ok well enjoy the chapter and Review! OH and I wanted to ask I have heard from some people that if you put separate thanks and stuff for reviews they are closing the story. I wanted to know if it was true if you know please tell me.

End of last chapter:

We all walked out of the room after we had figured out that Ron was going with Lavender, Harry with Ginny and me with Hermione of course. We walked to the tower and I turned the handle and opened the door.

We walked in and stopped short.

"Oh." I said staring with shock "My" said Harry looking the same way "Gosh" finished Rom with a look of utter surprise on his face.

And here we go:

Draco's P.O.V

The three of us stood there with our mouths hanging open. Not because we had seen Hermione, Lavender and Ginny. But because the tower smelled wonderful, all the perfumes and make up. I stood there and turned to look at Harry and Ron who both looked back at me and shook their heads. "Hermione you ready?" I called. I heard some muffled shrieks and Ginny replying "We'll be down in a minute."

Harry, Ron and I went and sat on the couch and a few minutes later I heard Hermione uncertain voice say "Draco?" and that's when I realized they were behind us. All three of us stood up and gasped. I turned to look at Harry and saw his eyes bugging out as he stared at Ginny and on my other side Ron staring with his mouth open at Lavender. Taking a deep breath I looked at Hermione and felt all the air go out of my body. She look amazing, she was wearing a dress as white as fresh fallen snow. It was floor length and was completely sleeveless. With it she had on silver cascading earrings and white shoes to which the heals I saw were about 5 inches and completely clear and she had pulled her hair back half up in a ponytail so that some of it framed her face and the rest cascaded down her back. She also had on a simple silver choker and a ring that looked like it was hearts all around.

I turned and saw that Ginny was wearing a red dress which was a halter top and came down just above her knees and hugged her body perfectly which went great with her hair and had on about the same jewelry as Hermione but instead red shoes and her hair was completely down and in soft curls around her face and shoulders. Lavender on the other hand was wearing a dress in between light blue and pale pink. It was spaghetti strap and came floor length with lilac heels pale blue jewelry and her hair in a bun.

I wordlessly walked up to Hermione and opened the box with the corsage in it and she gasped and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Ron and Harry seeing that there were tears in her eyes walked over to see what I had done and gasped at the open box, I had not bought Hermione a normal corsage but I had bought her a diamond studded bracelet mainly because I thought it was prettier than a corsage. Harry looked at Hermione and said "Hermione don't cry if you do your make up will smear and you will look like a raccoon." Hermione laughed and Harry and Ron walked back to their dates as I took the bracelet in my hand and fastened it around Hermione's wrist.

She looked up and me and slipped her arms around me neck and gave me a hug which I returned. Before she pulled away she whispered "No boy has ever gotten me something like this before." I grinned and gave her an extra squeeze before she pulled away. "Shall we go then?" I said to the group in general everyone nodded and we headed out the tower door. Hermione turned to follow Ginny but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was right up against me. Letting go of her wrist I put an arm around her waist, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" I asked "I don't think so." She replied smiling gently "You look so amazing that I can't think of words to describe it." I said and she leaned up to give me a kiss which I returned. After a few moments I pulled away and said "Hermione I only just realized, what did Harry say to you after the whole David fiasco?" "OH that! He asked for permission to skin him alive." She replied grinning "Now let's go everyone's waiting."

With that she pulled me out the door and we headed to the ball with everyone else. Well to make a long ball short let's just say that we danced about 3 guys tried to make a move on Hermione and I glared at them. Some boys spiked the drink and gave it to Hermione but she didn't drink it. Then we danced and the last dance of the night was a slow one and I spent it of course with Hermione. Afterwards we both went upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning I was up before Hermione surprisingly and then I woke her up and after she said some things to me which I am sure that she didn't mean she stumbled into the bathroom while I went downstairs to make hot chocolate. Hermione walked down a few minutes later with a robe on and we sat down in front of the tree to open presents.

"Hey I got some good stuff this year look at this Draco!" Hermione said showing me a charm bracelet she had gotten from her mom. I grinned and walked out the room to get more hot chocolate. When I got back Hermione was sitting cross legged on the floor with wrapping paper around her and a few ribbons on her arms. I laughed and walked over to take everything off of her. After we had it organized we saw that Harry had gotten her the Hogwarts a history 2 and Ron had put together a scrapbook with pictures of the three of them in it over the years.

When she was done she sat there waiting for me to open my presents and looked confused as I pulled something out from underneath eh tree and handed it to her. She pulled out the card and smiled as she read it because it said To: Hermione From: Ferret. She pulled out a small box and I quickly said "It's not what you think it is." As I saw the look that passed over her face while she was thinking it was a ring. She opened it and gasped, I had gotten her a locket which had the engraving HG on it and she could put any picture she wanted inside it.

She pulled it out and tapped it with her wand and showed me what she had inside. There was a picture of the two of us standing next to each other. I leaned over and we shared a deep kiss underneath the Christmas tree. Then she handed me the present she got me, I was about to open it but someone burst into the room. We turned quickly to see Ron storming in. We both got up and ran towards him Hermione gave him and hug and squealed "Merry Christmas Ron." He hugged her back distractedly then said "I just broke up with Lavender. Well I didn't really break up with her but I saw her and Seamus kissing and I figured we were over.

After about thirty minutes he calmed down and headed back to his suite. Hermione sighed at me and sat down next to me on the couch leaning against my shoulder "That's horrible. Plus it's Christmas today. I'm glad nothing like that happens to us." She looked up at me and I saw the panic in her eyes.

I sighed and turned to face her leaning my forehead against hers I whispered "Nothing is going to happen between us you're the only one I see." She smiled and I kissed her gently on the lips. We were having a pretty good make out session going there till Ron came back in this time his face redder than his hair.

"Guess what. He proposed!" Ron screamed as Hermione and I pulled apart. "Who proposed? Seamus?" I asked jumping up from the couch then helping Hermione up. She walked over to Ron and watched him before saying "NO Draco it's not Seamus. I can tell. Who is it Ron?" Ron took a deep breath before saying "Harry. Harry proposed to Ginny." "HE WHAT!" I yelled as Hermione screamed and pulled me out off the room.

We ran to the sweet and Hermione gave Harry a hug before running and jumping up and down with Ginny while I talked to Harry. "Harry mate do you know what you are doing? I mean you are 17 and Ginny is 16 you get out of school this year Ginny is still here for one more year. DO you know what can happen in a year? Of you at Auror training and Ginny in school, you'll be separated." I said looking straight at Harry. He grinned and replied "Yes I do. One thing I can't start Auror training till I am 20 o I am teaching Defense against the dark arts here next year. Professor Dumbledore said that would be fine as long as Ginny and I kept our relationship quiet. After that we are going to get married then I start training a year or two later.

I grinned and gave him a hug "Well then congratulations mate." He grinned and we both turned to look at Hermione and Ginny jumping up and down like maniacs.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up! School has been crazy. I have a major test tomorrow and I am writing stories I must be insane! Well I hope you liked it! Give me lots of reviews and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But I need reviews. Ok bye! On flames and only constructive criticism!


	16. So in love

A/N: It's here! The new chapter! Once again sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters up! I have heard from reading from other stories that we can't put up personal replies for all the reviews. But I just want to say THANK YOU! And that if you have any questions then you can e-mail at: of last chapter:

I grinned and gave him a hug "Well then congratulations mate." He grinned and we both turned to look at Hermione and Ginny jumping up and down like maniacs.

Chapter 16

Ron P.O.V

I saw Hermione and Ginny jumping around and Harry and Draco watching them. Sine no one was paying attention to me I walked up to my room and opened my drawer that has all my books in and took out the one scrapbook I had made of just Hermione and me. Okay I'll admit it back in 2nd year I had really liked Hermione. Then we became such good friends it had sort of gone away. Then back in 4th year. I guess I thought that Hermione would always be there waiting and when she went to Yule Ball with Krum it sort of threw me off. Well anyway this year I was going to ask Hermione out this year. Then the project started and she is with Draco. Well it's kind of hard because I really like her.

"Ron?" I shut the book and let Hermione in with a flick of my wand. She walked over to my bed and sat next to me on the bed. "Ron, are you ok?" she asked. I knew it she wanted to know if I was okay about Lavender. "I'm fine." But Hermione knew me better than that, she leaned forward and pulled me into a hug. I collapsed knowing that I could never act around Hermione. I hugged her tightly and to my horror started to cry into Hermione shoulder. She must have realized what I did because she held me tighter and let me cry. After a while I pulled back and said "You must think I'm a loser." She laughed and said "Ron, your not a loser. Lavender is to not see what a great guy you are."

We talked a bit longer and I realized how pretty Hermione still was. Her hair not as frizzy anymore but more of a soft way, she had a very petite body and had the best complexion. "Well I have to go. We'll talk later ok Ron?" "What? Oh right ok Bye." I said shaking out of my day dream." We both stood up and I gave her a hug and as she pulled away she gave me a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back she said "I loved you very much at one point Ron, up until 6th year actually. Now I love Draco though." "What how did you-?" I questioned confused. With out a word she pointed at the book and then walked out of the room. I looked down and saw that it said I love Hermione. I blushed and went downstairs.

**2 months later.**

**Hermione P.O.V**

"Draco I am not going to watch a movie we need to study!" I said and Draco sat down and picked up my Defense Against the Dark Arts notes and started to read. I grinned to myself and went back to my transfiguration notes. N.E.W.T.S was only a few weeks away and 7th year was crazy. Ron was going out with a 7th year named Emily. Who was petite and had light brown hair and was actually very nice.

Unfortunately we couldn't spend any time together because we were all to busy studying for our N.E.W.T.S. ah well time to work on Ancient Runes.

**2 months later.**

"YES! We are done! No more work! Nothing just free time till Graduation." Sid Harry throwing all his paper in the air as we walked into the courtyard after our last test. He picked Ginny up and swung her around as she threw her head back laughing. Ron and Emily were watching them laughing, as Draco and I lagged behind with our arms around each other watching the scene in front of us.

I sighed "It's so cute Harry and Ginny are so in love." Draco laughed "Do you want to be like that Hermione?" I grinned and nodded "Of- AGHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Draco picked me up and ran toward Harry.

I looked at Ginny and we both laughed at how immature 17 year old guys could still be. I looked up at the sky and saw a clear blue endless sky. I felt so free and so very glad that I had such an awesome boyfriend.

A/N: That's it! I know it's short but it's pretty fun. I have the rest of the storyline worked out and I think it's going to be pretty good. Well review and tell me what you think. E-mail me at if you have any questions. I love all you guys and I'll love you even more if you review! BYE


	17. Graduation

A/N: I have been so busy! But I finally have a free weekend so I am updating! This story is going to come to an end soon tear tear I might write another one depending on what you guys want me to do!

Well we are going to worry about that later! Enjoy the story!

End of last chapter:

I looked at Ginny and we both laughed at how immature 17 year old guys could still be. I looked up at the sky and saw a clear blue endless sky. I felt so free and so very glad that I had such an awesome boyfriend.

Here we go!

Hermione P.O.V

Knock.

I rolled out of bed put my robe on and headed to the front door. I opened it and saw Dumbledore standing in front of me smiling. "Good Morning Hermione I apologize for having to wake you up so early in the morning but I have an important matter to discuss with you." "Oh no Professor it's fine. Come on in." I said leading him to the couch we both sat down and Professor Dumbledore started talking "Hermione as you know graduation is tomorrow and the party is that night. We are going to keep the party for you 7th years and keep it casual. You don't need to dress up and can come wearing jeans.

The party is going to start at 10:00 PM. Graduation is going to be starting at noon. Now we are going to have some speeches: one from Harry mainly because he defeated Voldemort and he has been through a lot, one from Draco because he is Head Boy and Hermione I would like you to give a speech as our valedictorian." I gasped "Thank you Professor. It would be an honor to be valedictorian." "Well that's all I will let you get back to your day." Dumbledore walked to the door and as he was about to leave he turned and said "Hermione Congratulations." And at that moment I knew without knowing how I knew that he was saying it as a friend not a teacher.

After I told Harry and Draco that they were both giving speeches the three of us spent the day working on our speeches.

**Graduation**

I peeked out the entrance hall and saw the chairs filled with parents and siblings all waiting for our graduation. I walked back to where everyone was and saw that Ginny was about to leave. I gave her a hug and she walked off. After she left I took a camera out of the inside pocket of my robe and said to Harry, Ron, Draco and Emily "can I get a picture you guys?" they all nodded and I set up the camera and went to stand in the middle of them next to Draco and Harry.

After the picture came out I looked at it and sighed we looked like the group that was always meant to be. Harry, Ron and I all wearing robes that were outlined in maroon and gold and Emily wearing robes outlined in silver and blue while Draco stood wearing robes of green and silver and it seemed perfect. I heard the opening chords of the graduation music as I slipped the picture into my inside pocket. I waited four beats then started to walk out leading the group.

After a few moments Harry walked up to the podium to give his speech mainly saying how he started out clueless about everything and ending my thanking his friends, the Weasleys and the teachers mainly Dumbledore. Next Draco walked up and talked about how he used to be arrogant and how he had changed.

Then it was my turn I slowly walked up and stood facing everyone and saw them smiling back at me. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I know many of you are thinking that I am about to give a 10 page speech." Someone yelled "Typical Hermione." I laughed and continued "Well you were right" I pulled out the speech I had written which really was 10 pages, then I tore every page up. "After I wrote the speech I realized what I wanted to say could not be expressed on paper. Until this summer I thought I was muggle born and I found out I wasn't. But that's not what I want to talk about I don't have a lot to say just that Hogwarts was the most important place for me and I will never forget it. Also I want to that my teacher for teaching me everything I know, I want to that my parents for supporting me and I want to thank my friends for being there no matter what, I love you guys. Thank you."

Than I walked off. After a few more speeches from teaches we got our diplomas. I took mine shook Dumbledore's hand then walked back down. After many hugs, tears and lots of pictures Draco and I went up to get ready for our party.

9:50 PM.

Hermione's P.O.V

"Hermione let's go!" I heard Draco scream. I brushed on a coat of lip gloss and put my heels on before running down the stairs. Since the party wasn't fancy I was wearing my faded hip huggers and my red halter with some black heels and had my hair all the way down curly. I grabbed Draco and we headed down to the party.

"This is the last dance of the night make the best of it." Draco stood up and held his hand out to me and I took it we walked out onto the middle of the floor as a slow song started. I thought about the night as I leaned against Draco. I had danced up quite a storm with Ginny and Emily and various other people.

As the song came to and end I felt a spotlight fall on me and Draco and everyone back away I wondered what was happening as Draco pulled away from me. I looked at him and with a smile he got down and one knee and said "Hermione I love you. Will you marry me?"

A/N That's it! I hope you liked it! The sooner and more updates I get the sooner I will write the next chapter. E-mail me if you have any questions. you guys!


	18. Forever

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I have been really busy! I hope you liked the last chapter! Here is the next one enjoy! If you have any question e-mail me at of last chapter:

I looked at him and with a smile he got down and one knee and said "Hermione I love you. Will you marry me?"

Here is the next chapter:

Draco's P.O.V

"Um…. I have to go." Hermione said pulling her hand out of my grip and running out of the Hall shortly followed by Ginny. I stood up staring at the door through which Hermione had disappeared. I saw Harry walk up to next to me "Come on Draco let's go."

We both walked up to the tower as Ginny walked out of my room and motioned for me to go inside. Slowly I walked in and said "Hermione?" Doubtfully, "Draco I am so sorry I just freaked out." She walked up to me and gave me a hug which I returned and we both sat down on the bed "Hermione I am so sorry I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that I-"

"Yes"

"What?" "Yes" she repeated. It took me a minute to realize what she was saying "So we are getting……………….Married"

I said getting off the bed. Hermione nodded and walked towards me grinning, I laughed and picked her up and swung her around, I put her down and pulled a ring out of my pocket and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled up at me and we ran down to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny and Emily the news.

Hermione P.O.V

"Draco did you write to your mum?" I called from the bathroom "Yes 'Mione I did."

It had been a week since Draco had proposed and today we were going house hunting and tonight would be our last night at Hogwarts………… forever.

I walked out of the bathroom and Draco let out a wolf whistle "You make a simple outfit look so great." I grinned before taking his hand and leading the way to Hogsmeade so that we could Apparate.

We decided on a house in London as we were both going to be working in the Ministry of Magic. I had gotten the position as Head Auror and Draco was going to be an Auror. We had also decided on a house instead of a flat since we already had the money plus we were both going to have well paying jobs. Harry and Ginny were getting a house right by ours and Ron had been accepted as Keeper for the Chudley Cannons.

So after many arguments, names being called and me threatening to though my ring down the drain when Draco wanted to buy a dungeon that was painted silver and green for a house we finally decided on a nice mansion.

We had 2 pools, 5 floors, a winding marble staircase, a mini Quidditch field, a ballroom, and 3 dining rooms.

After we talked to the man paid him and figured all the point out we headed back to Hogwarts. To night would be our last night at Hogwarts…………….forever.

The Next Morning

Slowly I got ready not wanting to go to fast because that would mean that I would be dressing at Hogwarts for the last time………….forever.

Together Draco and I walked down tot eh Great Hall, there was going to a meeting for the 7th years only. We all sat down at our house tables for the first and last time that year, that was when we realized that we hadn't spent anytime with our house at all this whole year I looked down that table and waved to Neville and Seamus before turning back to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked around at all the 7th years and said "This has to be my favorite year of all. Not only did you all see all the tragedies that we had here. But we had many new people here (his eyes flicked to Harry), people changing (he looked at Draco) and house unity (he looked from Draco to me) for the first time in the history of Hogwarts. We had the three people who continued to save our lives (he looked at Harry, Ron and me) you will be missed dearly but I do not have a doubt in my mind that says you will not lead a successful life. Every single one of you.

Now it is time to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time…………………….forever."

A/n: that's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it I will update as soon as I get reviews! Love you guys! E-mail me with questions at 


	19. Moving On

A/N: So Sorry it's been so long I have been REALLY busy but here is the next chapter.Enjoy!

End of last chapter:

Now it is time to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time…………………….forever."

Next Chapter!

Draco's P.O.V

Hermione and I walked towards the train as I levitated our trunks in front of us. As we got the gate of Hogwarts instinctively we both turned to face Hogwarts. I sighed as I looked up at the building, this had been my home for so long and now I was expected to just leave it. Hermione took a deep breath and slipped her arms around my waist and I could feel her tears on my shirt. I put an arm around her and we turned and walked to the train.

After we got on I found us a compartment and put our trunks above us and sat down next to Hermione. She leaned against my chest sobbing hard.

"Are you okay?" I whispered stroking her hair. She gulped and nodded now talking into my chest "It's just that Hogwarts is so important to me I belong here-"

I stood up so quickly Hermione almost fell on the floor I grabbed her and sat her straight and said "Sorry 'Mione listen I'll be right back okay?"

"Draco-"she started but I just patted her on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

I walked off the train and started to sprint towards Hogwarts there was something I needed to do and I needed to do it now.

I ran into the Great Hall and just as I had suspected I saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair as though he was expecting me. Slowly I started to walk up to him.

"Sir I know you have been expecting me and I just wanted to say thank you for always believing in me and letting me find my true self. I will never forget Hogwarts and mostly I will never forget you, the greatest wizard I have and will ever meet."

Dumbledore smiled down at me and said "Draco there is no need to thank me everything you did was you and I am very proud of you for it. You will do well in life Draco I know it."

I nodded shook his hand and walked back to the train this time I was ready to go. I walked onto the train and into Hermione and my compartment. I saw Hermione sitting there sobbing hard into Ron's shoulder and a photo book next to her. I walked in and looked at the book and saw a picture of Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and me all talking and laughing.

I sat down next to Hermione and out my arm around her shoulders she immediately turned and started sobbing into my chest, and slowly she fell asleep.

I looked down at her and she breathed deeply leaning against me I smiled I really did turn me life around and Hermione was definitely a good part of it.

"Hermione wake up we are almost at the station" Hermione sat up slowly and looked around confused. Then she quickly stood up and waved her wand to make her skirt look unwrinkled and she fixed her hair.

Then smiling she pulled me up and we walked off the station hand in hand.

Once we were back on the muggle station we found Harry, Ginny and Ron and stood talking while we figured out a plan.

"Okay so this is what we are going to do right?" said Hermione 30 minutes later "first we are all going to the Weasleys' and leaving there after lunch because I know Molly wants us to stay for lunch. Then we are going to the flat we rented to freshen up then heading over to my place to see Draco's and my mom since they are both coming there. After that we will go back to the flat and change into something more fun then we are heading out to enjoy a night of fun is that all of it?"

Hermione said all of this in one breath then leaned against me breathing deeply I laughed and put my arm around her waist "Okay then off to the Weasleys'" and we all dissaparated.

Leaving the Weasleys'

I shook hands with Arthur and Molly gave me a warm hug and then we all apparated to the flat that we decided to share for at least a few weeks before moving to our houses.

Once inside we saw that it had 3 rooms perfect for all of us. Hermione and I walked into one of the rooms and saw that there were two beds instead of one I waved my wand and immediately there was one king size instead of two twins size bead.

Hermione saw this and started laughing I walked up to her and winked. She just shook her head and started for the bathroom but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist looking down at her.

"I don't get a kiss today?" I said with a fake pout.

"We have to get ready now let me go so I can change." She said struggling to get away from me.

I watched her looking amused she was using all her energy and yet I was barely trying to hold her.

Quickly I picked her up amazed by how light she was she gave me a look and said "Put me down." I nodded and did then grabbed her around the knees and threw her over my shoulder.

"Draco Malfoy put me down this instant! "She said sternly I grinned and said "No, and please stop staring at my arse" she squealed and said "I was not looking at your arse!"

I walked over to our bed and put her down. She looked relieved and tried to walk away the only problem was I was backing her up against the wall.

"D-Draco what are you doing?" she asked sounding scared. She was now standing completely against the wall and I was right in front of her.

I slid my hands around her waist and whispered "This" before kissing her softly on the lips. Slowly I pulled back knowing she couldn't resist now.

She look at me with a mischievous look in her eyes "What did you stop for?" She reached up putting her arms around my neck and started to kiss me. I grinned to myself and started to lead her towards the bed.

I pushed her back against the bed and landed on top of her. I felt her tense but she didn't stop and pulled my shirt off.

I nodded to myself telling myself to take it slow. Slowly, I put my hands on her hips and started to unbuckle her pants but that's when she stopped me. I rolled off of her and she sat up and looked at me.

"Draco I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Hermione we are getting married!" I said trying to control my temper.

She sighed and looked like she was about to cry "I know." And the dam broke, her tears started to flood down her face.

"Hey, it's ok. Your not ready I'll wait, I'll wait for years if I have to." I said crawling across the bed to sit next to her. I pulled her onto my lap rocking back and forth.

She nodded, dried her tears and looked up. "Thank you Draco. You won't have to wait that long just not right now."

I nodded and leaned over and kissed her softly and rested my forehead against hers.

Then I said what I hadn't said to her yet.

"Hermione I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

Then she quickly kissed me and walked off to take a shower. While I sat back to think, yes I decided I would wait no matter how long it took.

A/N: Next Chapter coming soon! I hope you liked this chapter. No flames only constructive criticism please! If you have any questions e-mail me at WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Remember more review the sooner I update!


	20. Epilouge

A/N: New chapter!

End of last chapter:

Then she quickly kissed me and walked off to take a shower. While I sat back to think, yes I decided I would wait no matter how long it took.

New chapter:

Draco P.O.V

"Hermione I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the front door and dropped my bag in the front hall.

"Daddy!"

I looked down to see a little girl with her brown hair in two braids and sparkling blue eyes running towards me in a dark red dress.

"Hi angel, how was your day today?" I said picking her up as Hermione walked into the room smiling.

"I had a great day, Mommy read to me from her old Defense Against the Dark Arts book."

I looked at Hermione and said "Don't bore her!"

Hermione laughed "She wanted to listen to me reading." I looked down at Victoria, our daughter and she nodded enthusiastically. I put her down and she ran off as Hermione walked up to me.

"More and more like you everyday." I said giving her a kiss.

Hermione P.O.V

I smiled to myself as Draco and I kissed we had been married for 7 years now. Draco was the Head Auror and I was working at Hogwarts' as Defense Against the Dark Arts for the last 3 years.

Harry and Ginny were newly married and Ron was engaged to Hannah to be married next year.

Draco and I had one daughter who was 5 years old. She had brown hair just like me except it wasn't curly like mine and she had blue eyes just like Draco.

I guess in the end my life turned out really good. I got a great husband and a beautiful daughter. What more can I ask for?

A/N: That's the end of the story! I hope you guys liked this story, it's the first I have ever written, let me know if you want me to write another!I loved writing it and I thank everyone who supported me and read my story thank you sooo much it meant a lot!My e-mail is


End file.
